Eyes dark as Night
by DemonicBloodyAngel
Summary: The Orgin of "the" power. The parted and and merged bonds. The power of nothing. The promise. The growing feelings. The fight between good and evil.Right and wrong. Light and dark. And the point, when everything finally makes sense. The love, which maybe will be found. Read, if you want to know, what happens.(Summary changed, although the story is still shoujo-manga-style XD )
1. Prologue:Memories of older days

**Prologue:****Memories of older days**

**(This is the introduction,so the following chapters will be longer than this, or not?^^)**

**Mika sat at the stairs and stared at the sky. Since the car crash in which her parents died,she couldn't use her legs properly,so she spent most of her time at her uncle's house and in school she to shore up at almost everything in order to not fall down.**

**"Hey ,newbie.",said a voice and pushed her down the stairs."This is where I always sit,so get lost."**

**Mika rubbed her back "That's not true.I sit always there."**

**"As if. Come here princess and show me."the boy replied and his friends began to laugh,for they knew ,that she wasn't able to walk properly.**

**Mika felt like her eyes got wet.**

**"Oi,what's the point it humiliating someone weaker than you." another voice said."You should look for someone who is equal to you."**

**"Hold it, I am not..."Mika looked at ther person,who appeared in the door."Uwäääh,Kai?"Mika suddenly looked suprised.**

**"Mika?Since when are you here?And why are you sitting on the ground,like you aren't able to stand up?"Kai asked.**

**"Since a long I am not standing up because I am not able to!"Mika replied a bit angry.**

**"Ignore us,will you?"The boys didn't seem to be happy about being ignored.**

**"Ara,you are still here?"Mika wasn't physically strong,but her glares seemed to be really scary, cause the boys ran away in panic.**

**"Could you help me stand up?"Mika looked at Kai now.**

**"Ah,sorry,I forgot." he grabbed her and helped her stand up.**

**For her legs being weak and the floor a bit wet,she slipped and falled into his arms.**

**"Hey Kai!Oh,here you that your girlfriend?"Ren and Tetsu appeared at the entrance.**

**"Of course she is NOT!",said Kai and let quickly go of her,which caused her to fell down on the floor again.**

**Her cards falled this time on the floor,too.**

**"Ouch!Hey,what was that,you idiot?That really hurt."Mika said furiously.**

**"Ha?Are you a Vanguard fighter?"Ren said with sparkling eyes.**

**"Yeah, I am. Why are you asking?Could somebody help me stand up?"Mika rubbed her back and tried to pick up the cards,that were lying around her.**

**"Sorry ,my bad",Kai helped his friend to stand up.**

**Ren picked the cards up.**

**"Hmmm,thats a good deck ,Youkai I pressume?"**

**(Youkai means something like demon/monster.I like Rosario to Vampire^^)**

**"Yeah,have a problem with that?"Mika blushed a little.**

**"Would you play me?"Tetsu asked her.**

**"Geeesh,I'd like to,but I am way to exhausted thanks to that guys from before and everything hurts. Ifyou would like to play me that badly, then you have to come to my place."Mika said to the boys.**

**"To your place?We have no idea where it is?",Tetsu and Ren seemed suprised.**

**"I am not really allowed to go anywhere Kai should know where my uncle 's lives .It's not like he never had been there."Mika looked away."Whatever."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Mika was sitting on a sofa and reading a book.**

**Her legs were under a the doorbell ranged.**

**"Wooh,they really came.I didn't expect that",Mika thought.**

**Her cousin opened the door and Mika could her a scream:"KAI-KUN"**

**She covered her hears.**

**"Let go of me.I am not here to...Stop that!Let GO"Kai wasn't really happy about that.**

**"Yukiko,will you let him go?"Mika closed her book and shouted at her younger cousin,who suddenly ran towards her and grabbed her.**

**"You knew he would come ?Why didn't you told me in first place?"**

**Yukiko was upset.**

**"Because you would make a scene even worse than leaving now ?"Mika was even more upset than Yukiko,who ran away screaming:"You meanie,you just want him for himself."**

**"As if."Mika murmured."Her mother should have never told , that she would marry him, even if it was in order to calm her down."**

**Kai,Ren and Tetsu came into the livingroom.**

**"Go ahead and sit down.",she said while putting the book on the table.**

**"What is this thing?"Ren pointed his finger at a huge,metall box.**

**"That would be the reason,why I can't leave.I spent almost why whole time tied to this I am allowed to go to school normally and slep without helps my muscles to correctly again via electroshocks.I spent almost my whole time tied to this I am allowed to go school normally and sleep without I thought that this is not what you are here for."**

**She put her cards on the table.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Many fights later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"You are good."Tetsu said."You even beat Kai a few times."**

**"I know myself, that I am good."She had a cheeky look in her face again.**

**"Would you like to join our team?"Ren asked suddenly.**

**"Ha?And how is that supposed to work?"A perplexed Mika asked.**

**"Well you know,we want to go to to the national championship,but we have to train very much I am sure,that 'till we're ready,you will be standing on your own legs."Tetsu said**

**"Haha very funny,but hey,I don't have to do anything interestening, so why not?" Mika looked out of the window."Hey, isn't that clown going to say anything?"Now she looked at Kai.**

**"Nothing to I don't have a problem with you being in this team."Kai said with closed eye.*BANG***

**"Ouch,what was that for?"he rubbed his head.**

**Mika as surrounded by an ominous aura.**

**"Not a problem,Tchhh."**

**Kai grined"You haven't changed all this time."**

**"Pfffff,you are one to just got taller."Mika said furiously.**

**"Well then,we will be going. It has gotten late now."Tetsu and Ren were leaving."See ya."**

**"Could you help me up?"Mika said to Kai.**

**"Again?Well, you are asking so nicely..."Mika grabbed his hand and stood up. He held her other arm to make sure , that she wouldn't fall on the floor.**

**"Thanks"Mika said quietly."Since when his hand is so warm?",she thought.**

**"Ah, no problem."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Presently*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The darkbrown-haired girl with twin tails said on a railing in the middle of the night.**

**"A Dream?Huh,when did I fall asleep?Mhhhmm how a pity,that this days didn't last long.",Mika thoguht to herself and walked away to her house.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(Of the prologue)**

**Hmmm,so far.**

**Next chapter will be online in the following week.**

**I hate this side for it almost deletes half of the texts I write(Some words could be mssing,cause I have to correct everything manually.)  
**


	2. Chapter 1:The first Meeting

**Chapter 1****: The first Meeting**

**(Note: Mika changed her family name)**

**READ THIS: If you had read this Chapter, before the 10th came out, you should re-read it, cause I noticed that this damned Doc-Manager has deleted most **

**of the words her, so I had to re-edit . Sorry  
**

**"Yeah,right,just like that. Don't move,Mika-chan!"the fotograph said.**

**Mika had a boring expression on her face,was dressed in a white,light dress. Her hair was dyed and was now pale blond and untied,not like usual, with twin tails.**

**She kissed a white rose,which layed in her palm an sat at a rock infront of a green wall.**

**"Okay,that's it. You can get off now,Mika-chan. We really are lucky to have such a young star at the main page of our magazine."the fotograph was really amazed.**

**Mika jumped off the rock."No problem. I am going to change and then I'll leave."**

**"Yeah, you can go now.",her manager said"but don't forget your recording tomorrow."**

**"You should be one to not forget it." **

**Mika took her leave after changing clothes and walked through the city.**

**"Hmmmm...Card Capital?A card shop ,maybe I meet somebody interestening.",she thought while going in.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*inside the shop~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Yeah ,that's Vanguard",Kai said.**

**Suddenly the door opened.**

**A girl with platinblonde hair, which was tied to two twin tails, and purple eyes entered.* insertSparkling anime background with flowers and flying**

** Butterflies XD***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Again Mika's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Mika walked towards the fighing table**

**"Huh? A fight is going on?"**

**She sat on a table.**

**"Just like I thought, you are Sendou Aichi."**

**Mika looked at person who said that.**

**"KAIIIIIIIIIII",her inner voice shouted and she felled off the table.**

**"That's right,Kai-kun."Aichi answered.**

**"Oi,you alright?"Miwa said to her.**

**Mika stood up and gave him a scary glare"I'm fine,thanks.",she said with a cold voice.**

**"Sendou Aichi...",she thought...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Kai ,what the hell are you doing?"A furious Mika shouted at Kai.**

**"I gave him that card, so that he will become strong.",he said with a smile.**

***SPANK***

**"As if that would help."Mika had a demonic aura around herself while looking at Kai,who rubbed his head.**

**Then she turned to Aichi,who seemed to be afraid of her.**

**"Don't be afraid. He just needs a spank sometimes.'',she said with a sunny smile.**

**Aichi seemed to be cofused about Mika's sudden change of expression.**

**"Here you go.",she said while taking care of some of his wound.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Hey,why are you starring at the fight?Is there something special about it?" Morikawa asked.**

**"I could ask you the same.A fight is a is always interesting to watch." she said while glareing at him.**

**"A..a..a d-d-demon.",he stuttered and hid behind behind his best friend.**

**Mika jumped again at a table,leaned her chin at her palms and watched the fight while wrapping her legs around each other and moving them to the front and back.**

**"I know you from somwhere."Morikawa said while looking at her.**

**"I know are that famous Teen-Idol Koyama Mika,aren't you?", he suddenly shouted.**

**"Hmmm, I didn't thought you would notice.",she said with a faint smile.**

**"I LOVEEEEE your music. And you are so pretty. Mind giving me an autograph?"He jumped out holding a CD.**

**"As if."Mika turned around at put her headphones on.**

**"You like girly music?Really?",Miwa laughed at him.**

**Kai looked at Mika's legs while she put the headphones again around her neck.**

**"Is something?Or why are you starring at me like that?",she said with a cold voice.**

**" You just remind of somebody..."he said and turned his attention back to fight.**

**"Thank God he didn't notice...But wait,why I am relived because of that?",Mika thoguht to herself and turned away quickly, so that nobody would see her blush.**

**"No, it's definetly not her. She has blond hair,another family name and she is able to walk. It can't be. But wasn't it always her to dream to be **

**singer?No,no way it's that Mika.",Kai turned off the thoguhts and continued the fight.**

**"Hmmmmm?He lost?That's not like you at all.";Mika smiled a little bit.**

**"The fight is over. Or so it seems.I am leaving then.I didn't thought you would win at all,Sendou Aichi.",she said while leaving.**

**"Oioi,you can't just leave because the fight is over.",Morikawa shouted.**

**"How come that she knew my name?",Aichi thought.**

**Mika walked through the city.**

**"Hmmm,it will be exciting. Or so it seems.",she smiled to herself.**

**She didn't really pay attention to what was happening,so she tripped and fell.**

**And she landed infront of a certain persons legs.**

**Kai looked at her without any expression at his face.**

**He sighed and streched out his hand.**

**"Can you stand?",he asked.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF CHAPTER 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Hmmmm,the End of the first chapter.**

**I'll try to update this every monday as long as my inspiration stays with me.(Review pls?)**

**Love**

**ANGEL**

**PS: This fanfic is not fight centred,so the fight desription of fights that didn't appeared in the series will be short.**

**PPS:And the ones who appeared even shorter.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Who are you?

**Chapter Two:****Who are you?**

**(Mika like she looks now: .net/148903 ****,later she will have brown hair.I am a huge fan of Utau,so I made my Chara Utau-like.^^I don't own Shugo Chara or Utau(you rock))**

**Mika slapped away Kai's hand and stood up.**

**"I am fine by myself.I don't need your help.",she said and cleaned fer skirt.**

**"Good then. I don't have time for you anyway.", Kai replied and walked away.**

**"As jerk.",Mika said quietly.**

**"Is that so?You really remind my of a certain somebody. She always called my like that.", Kai stopped walking.**

**"Is that so?I don't care , I think she had the right to call you like that",she had a evil grin on her face,while she put one hand under one of her twin tails and threw it up.**

**"So you DO care .", Kai had a cold smile on his face.**

**Mika tried to keep her cool,but she blushed a little though.**

**She played with her hair by twirling it around her fingers.**

**"Oiiiiii,Kai.",Miwa suddenly appeared out of nowhere.**

**"Sorry,did I interrupt?Are you on date?"**

**"As if.""No way!",both of them said in the same time.**

**"Whatever, I am leaving this seems you two have some important business.", Mika said while throwing on of her twin tails up again and walking away.**

**"Hey,don't interprete this the wrong way." Miwa shouted after her.**

**"Tch,what an idiot.",Mika thought to herself and put an lollipop into her mouth,when she suddenly noticed a certain person sitting at a seat,who looked down.**

**"Oioi,what's with this this face?",Mika said whie taking a seat next to Aichi.**

**"It's just...",Aichi said while still looking at the ground.**

**"HEY,look at me when we are talking.",she said covered with an ominous aura.**

**"Oh, Sorry",Aichi looked up to the person sitting next to him.(Again sparkling background.)**

**"You are...from the shop..I think I have seen you before",Aichi said.**

**"ehhhhreally?Anyway, moreimportant why are you looking so down?",Mika changed the topic quickly.  
**

**"It is because of Kai-kun..",Aichi said quietly.**

**"Oh,dear. That again. You should stop thinking about this. It only makes you feel think he won't give a crap about that." , Mika said with a calm voice."You shouldn't worry that much. Trust me, I know, what I am talking about."**

**"Hmmm...", Aichi likely said something.**

**"Hey, Mika, there you are.",said a voice.**

**"You again,what the heck do you want?", Mika seemed to be seriously pissed.**

**"I brought you something to drink,honey.",the boy smiled.**

**"Get lost,I don't want anything from you!",Mika was really angry now at the boy.**

**"Hey,I just brought you a drink and my love.",he said a little bit sad.**

**"I'll keep the drink, but put your love elsewhere.", Mika said while grabbing the drink out of his hand.**

**"HEY,you must accept my love, the way who is that?",the boy looked at Aichi"Your boyfriend?"**

***SPLOSH***

**The cola landed at his hair.**

**"AS IF!",she shouted while having demon-like eyes.**

**"Good then.I am Takara,her future-husband",Takara said to Aichi while Mika started looking even more like a demon.**

**"And don't even think about stealing her from me ."**

***SPANK***

**Mika spanked him with a newspaper.**

**"I am most definetly NOT engaged to you and I NEVER will be.",she said furiously.**

**"You are not going to do something about this.",Aichi pointed at Takara's head which was soaked with cola.**

**"This?Oh, 's a sign of her love,so.."**

***SPANK***

**He got spanked with the newspaper again.**

**At his head was a huge bump.**

**"Ouch,that really hurt.",Takara seemed to be crying.**

**"You got what,you lost already,or I will totally lose it.", Mika was now really angry.**

**Takara turned away and ran away crying.  
**

**"seriously,why do all the weirdos have to fall in love with ME?",Mika sighed.  
**

**"You are a really scary person, you know?", Aichi shuddered.**

**"You shouldn't take this is annyoing,you not.",Mika said while throwing the newspaper away.**

**"Well, I am leaving.",she said and walked away.**

**"Oh ,dear God, what a frustrating day...",Mika thought.**

**"And worst of all, I couldn't even drink the cola that idiot brought me. Taku,what is he thinking.",Mika went to a wending machine and bought herself a cola.**

**She wasn't paying attention and suddenly she found herslf lying at the ground and something warm and heavy was lying on her.**

**She looked into green eyes and blushed a bit.**

**"You again",she screamed furiously at Kai."Get off me!"**

**"Do you think I like bumping into you ?",Kai said while standing cheeks were a bit red.**

**"Ouch,my back",Mika rubbed her back and stood up.**

**Kai suddenly moved closer,so that his face was only centimeters away from hers.**

**Mika didn't even notice that her face was red like a tomato.**

**"You are way to close.",she said while taking a step backwards.**

**"Yes,the eyes are the same.",Kai stepped back,too.**

**"Häh?What are you talking about?", she acted like she had no idea of what he was talking about.**

**"Never makes no sense explaining it to YOU.",Kai said coldly.**

**"You are such a wonder you have no friends.", Mika said with triumphing smile.**

**"I don't need any."Kai replied with a voice cold like arctic wind and eyes that changed expression.**

**"Oi,I didn't mean it that way. Don't take this seriously.I didn't wanted to..."Kai suddenly interrupted her"Oh,just shut do you know anyway?And besides,I don't care.",Kai walked **

**away.**

**"Of course you wouldn't act like that if you didn't care.", Mika said quietly.**

**"Just go home, you are annoying.", he said angrily and she lost sight of him.**

**She suddenly felt guilty and she didn't like that feeling. It felt like a blade pierced her heart,because she did something wrong.**

**"Did I overdo it?",Mika asked herself in thought."I bet he was thinking of Ren and what happened to him.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Mika was sitting at couch at home and was reading a book, when suddenly the doorbell rang.**

**"It's open.",she screamed.**

**Kai entred the room,but he didn't look like usual. He seemed really down.**

**"What happened?",Mika asked her friend with a worried face.**

**Kai slowly sat down and he turned his face away.**

**"Y-you alright?",ske asked carefully.**

**But Kai didn't respond.**

**Mika tried to stand up and walk towards him,but she falled down and landed half-on-the-couch and half-on-the-floor, so that she was kneeing on the floor**

**"What the heck are doing?Do you want to hurt yourself?",Kai screamed almost at her.**

**Mika saw that his eyes were wet, so she streched out hand and caressed his cheek.**

**Kai felt the warmth of her hand and touched it with his own,while closing his eyes.**

**And then he felled into her arms and hid his face inside her long hair and pressed it against her soft neck. **

**"What have I done?",he said almost crying."What have I done?"**

**Mika was softly caressing his back trying to comfort him,but she didn't know how to do it.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"He still thinks ,that it's his still blames ,God, I am so stupid.",Mika blamed herself for making him angry.**

**"Awhhh,damn should I do?Ahhh,it's way to hot.",she said .**

**Suddenly somebody threw a waterbucket at her.**

**Mika turned and saw three girls behind her.**

**"What the heck is your problem?I don't even know you.I was thinking about important matters",Mika said angrily while whipping her face.**

**"What business do you have with my Kai?",the blonde girl in the middle said with an arrogant voice.**

**"Hah?Your Kai?",Mika said with a confused expression.**

**"Yeah,he is mine. I love him since we first met. Since the elementary school I love him." the girl seemed to be a nostalgic trance.**

**"Oh,dear,who wants him?You can have him, I don't by the way I know him since I am four."Mika streched her tongue to the girl,which blushed would never agree it, but **

**she cared.**

**"IS THAT SO?WELL THEN, FROM NOW ON YOU ARE MY RIVAL IN LOVE",the girl shouted.**

**"Wha...Wait, I didn't agree to that. I am not...Heh,what does it even matter?", Mika sighed.**

**"This day sucks.",she said to herself.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Whoooh,finally end of chapter ,yeah.**

**That didn't go so well for 't worry, she will fix it  
**

**I hope you liked R&R.^^**

**Dear,it is hard to write like this. It is SO not my style.**

**The later chapter will have more scences like the flashback and will be more romantic, even between not couples,cause that is more my writing style. But I try to keep up the funny thing as much as possible.^^**


	4. Chapter 3:Sickness and being close

**Chapter 3:****Sickness and being close**

**(Note.Don't take seriously,what Mika is doing with Kai!**

**Normally you'd have to call an ambulance and get a person in such a state to the hospial.)**

**Mika walked down the street and was thinking.**

**"Maybe I should apologize to him?No way!",she quickly shook her head."He didn't have to take it seriously and if he really didn't care,he would not have been so upset, I don't even know where he lives,even if I wanted to apologize.",Mika tried to tell herself that there was no reason to apologize.**

**"Ahhh,screw that. I need to think about something else than about this Kai-idiot.",she thought and walked into a cafe.**

**She buyed herself a ice-cream-cup and sat down outside.**

**But then she heard two women talking about somebody she knew:**

**"That boy hadn't come out for three days. Is he alright?",the red-haired said.**

**"Who knows?Why do you care?He never had done anything for us and he is so unfriendly, he cannot even greet you.",the black-haired answered.**

**"Yeah,you are right. But isn't he always alone?I have never seen anyone else coming in or out?Does he have parents?",the red-haired seemed to be a bit worried.**

**"I don't know. And I must say that I don't really care.I don't really pay attention to ...", Mika interrupted the discussion."I am such an idiot. Why I am doing this?",she thought."Excuse me ,can you tell me where to find this boy?",Mika smiled like the sun.**

**"Hmmm,why are you interested in such a meanie?Are you his girlfriend?", the black-haired woman smiled.**

**"Hell, don't make such stupid assumptions.I am just an..an..old friend.",she got red without noticing.**

**"Why the heck does everybody think that I am his girlfriend?",Mika was angry about this.**

**"Whatever,Miss-I-am-so-totally-NOT-his-girlfriend.(Mika gets even more redXD )We wanted to leave anyway,so can come along.", the woman said.**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**_At the home _**_*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**"It's over there.", the red-haired woman pointed at the door.**

**"Thank you.", Mika smiled again.**

**"Do I know you from somewhere?", the other one asked.**

**"Ehhhhm,I don't think so...", Mika said, cause she hated to be discovered, which was hard in spite of the fact that she was a teenie-idol.**

**"Well, we leave you and your boyfriend alone.",the red-haired smiled.**

**"He is not my boyfriend!",she shouted to the women,who left.**

**Mika just realized that she didn't know how to open the door.**

**"Kai?You there?",she shouted.**

**No answer.**

**She kicked the door because of her anger and suddenly it opened.**

**"Kai?",she asked again as she went in.**

**"Mhmmm.",was the answer.**

**Mika searched the rooms and finally found him sitting on the couch,almost completly covered with a blanket.**

**"Dear god,what happened to you?",she said with a worried voice.**

**"Get lost.",Kai said that,but secretly he wanted somebody to stay with in such a state although he didn't wanted anyone's help and showing that he was weak.**

**"Not with you in that state.",she said with a voice that allowed no resistance.**

**"Just go home.",he answered,although he could barely speek.**

**"Anybody, but you shouldn't see me like that."**

**"What's wrong with you?Just cause you think you are . just for you to know , I wanted to apologize for last time, but I guess that is now out of question.",the dark-eyed beauty declared,as she stepped forward and looked at him.**

**Kai's face was completly red,his breath was heavy and he was sweating all over his body.**

**Mika carefully touched his forehead, which was hot like hell.**

**Kai closed his eyes enjoying the cool of her hand.**

**"Wait here.I'll just get something to cool it down a bit.",Mika said and walked into the kitchen.**

**"Mhmmm...",Kai wrapped his arms around his chest,cause it burned like hell.**

**Mika took a flannel,dipped it into ice-cold water and returned to Kai.**

**He didn't look good at all.**

**He seemed to have great pain.**

**"What the hell have you done that you are like that now?",she asked him while placing the flannel on his forehead.**

**"I...don't...know...",Kai was trying to catch breathe.**

**"Oh,dear. You can't be left alone even for five minutes.",Mika smiled.**

**"I have been doing just..fine...Without...you!",Kai put again an arm at his chest,cause it was hurting even more.**

**"Shhh,don't talk to should reat a bit.",she covered Kai's lips with her finger.**

**"Just leave the rest here to me."**

**Her voice was now very gently,not sharp,like it was the last times they met.**

**Kai was a bit suprised.**

**"I-don't-need...",Mika interrupted him:"Just leave it to me. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody,that you have a weak spot,too."**

**Kai sighed. Somehow he was relieved,that the girl wasn't as unfriendly as he was.**

**Then he falled asllep, cause his body was completly exhausted.**

**He didn't know which time it was when he awoke.**

**He slowly looked around,but he didn't saw anything.**

**"As I thought,she just went home...",he thought.**

**Suddenly he heard steps.**

**"Oh you are awake?",Mika held a cup in her hands.**

**She streched the hand with the cup in his direction and gave him the tea.**

**"Drink this. You will definetly feel better.",she didn't know why, but she smiled.**

**Kai looked supsectively at the cup,but started drinking.**

**"I'll be leaving then.",she stood up and wanted to leave.**

**"Could you at least pass me something to eat?I can't stand up, well not in this state.",Kai asked.**

**Mika suddenly stopped like somebody paralyzed her.**

**"Not...being...able...to...stand..up..",Mika quietly whispered to herself, as she rembered that she was the same although almost half of her life.  
**

**"What do you want?", she turned around and looked at Kai, who seemed to be suprised by her reaction.**

**"I don't care. Jus something.",Kai said while he closed his eyes and drinked his tea.**

**"Why you...!You can't be that sick, if you are treating me like that!You jerk!", Mika shouted at him.**

**"Hmmm.", Kai smiled faintly.**

**"It's your fault ,if you don't like it!", she said walking away to prepare the meal.**

**"She is way to energic", Kai thought to himself.**

**Mika came after 30 minutes with chinese noodles.**

**"That's all?", Kai asked.**

**"If you don't like go and make yourself something , you didn't said what you wanted, so it's your own fault.",she said.**

**"I don't said , I don't like it, did I?"**

**"NHGRRR, you are such an asshole,you know?,Mika said as Kai started eating.**

**"Let's watch something, I am totally bored.",she sighed.**

**"Well, I don't really mind watching the TV.",Kai said without looking at her.**

**"Good then.",she grabbed the remote and jumped at the couch and sat next to him.**

**"Oi,what are you doing?",Kai seemed to be shocked.**

**"That's your punishment for being so unfriendly to me.",she said with an evil grin.  
**

**"Now you'll have to endure me the whole time."**

**Kai didn't know, how long they were watching movies.**

**He only rembered that he felt a something warm at his chest and saw the girl next to him peacefully sleeping,her face buried in his shirt.**

**"What the hell should I do with you?", he asked himself.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Next Chapter Kai finally meets the''real'' Mika.**

**Just to be said.**

**I am currently writing my Claymore story, so some parts could be more intensive than they should for that.**

**ANGEL**


	5. Chapter 4:Second first Meeting

**Chapter Second first Meeting**

**A week or two after the last chapter:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Mika woke up as she falled out of the bed.**

**"Ouch,ouch..",she said as rubbed her head.**

**"Wait,why am I..?",she noticed that Kai was sleeping in the bed she just falled off.**

**"Ehhhhhh! What hell I have been thinking!",she shouted in her thoughts."Why were I in the same bed as...What the heck I have been thinking!"**

**Meanwhile Kai woke up and turned around.**

**Mika began to shudder as he looked at her with his cold glare.**

**"Wha-a-a-at...a-a-a-are y-y-y-you l-l-looking a-a-at?",she asked him.**

**"Nothing in is wrong you?", he asked her without any expression.**

**"Why-the-heck-were-we-lying-in-the-same-bed?",she didn't seem to feel any better.**

**"You don't ,how drank something?",Kai said with a smirk.**

**"A-a-a-as if!", her voice got loud.**

**"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you. Who would want to do something with you, anyway.", Kai had a victorious smirk in his face.**

**"You-!"That was too much.**

**Mika stood up, raised her hand and before Kai could do anything, she slapped him in his face without holding back.**

**He seemed to be shocked,cause he pressed his hand against his cheek and slowly looked at Mika,who hadn't calm down yet and was breathing heavily.(Like all anime-girls after slapping somebody's face)**

**Her eyes still were full of fury as she looked down on him.**

**"I'll be leaving must be feeling well,since you can insult people like that.",she said while looking down.**

**After she finished,she quickly left.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Mika was standing over the washbowl in her bathroom.**

**She let the water flow over her face while washing her hair,so that it washed her tears away and she felt like she didn't cried.**

**She looked at the water washing the shampoo out of her hair.**

**It was yellow-brown.**

**The she looked at her own hair, it was dark-brown again.**

**She put a towel around them and went to her bed.**

**"Hell,why do even care about that stupid jerk. That Kai does nothing, but hurting other people's though he was different in the past. Kai is such an idiot,he wouldn't even notice that...Oh, crap,in every second sentence the name "Kai" appears, that jerk is wasting way to much of my time..."That thoughts came into her mind as she let herself fall down on the bed.**

**Mika slapped herself in the face.**

**"Stop thinking about him.",she reminded herself in her thoughts again"You have better to things to I bet he is NOT thinking about you.",Mika had the feeling that two version of herself were arguing in her mind.**

**She didn't know how long she heard that two voices.**

**"Mika, you alright?", a quiet voice asked her as a card flew up.**

**"Oh, shut up.I am so totally not in the mood to talk to you right now.",she boxed the card with that much power,that it slammed against the wall.**

**"How mean...", the Chibi-Angel at the card started crying.**

**"I am getting bullied again.", the card strated flying around in panic.**

**"Kishishi,serves you right."Another card flew was a Chibi-Devil.**

**"By the way, why are you telling me that?Normally I am bullying you, and you go to her.",the card turned in Mika's direction.**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhh...",the angel stopped crying, as her argument was crushed brutally.**

**"Oi,oi Mika", both of them shouted at the same time.**

**But Mika didn't do a thing.**

**"I am being ignored...", both of them thought at same time and became quiet.**

**"Dear God, why do I have to listen to this crap", Mika thought and falled asleep.**

**As she woke up te next day,she noticed that the towel was still around her hair.**

**She walked to the big mirror and removed it by pulling it away.**

**The dark hair falled down at shoulders and covered her face in a beautiful dark brown hair, making a contrast between the creamy skin and the dark hair.**

**She got herself dressed and ate breakfast.**

**She didn't know where to go,so she decided to go around the city.**

**Mika was looking around the city and searching for something nice to buy.**

**After some some hours she went to her favourite cafe.**

**"YOU!",she turned around and saw three furious girls with ominous around them and angry glares.**

**"Do I know from somewhere?Who are you?",she contiued with her ice-cream.**

**"She doesn't even know who we are...",two of the girls fainted.**

**"You little...I AM YOUR LOVE RIVAL!", the girl with blue eyes shouted.**

**"Ha?I have one?And who is the lucky person were fighting about?", Mika said while eating the ice cream.**

**"Kai Toshiki.",the other one replied.**

**Mika spit the ice cream out she just ate.**

**"Just like I said before, I don't want him. You can have him.",she said emotionless.**

**"That means you give up?No wonder, cause we should be together by was brought to me by my my beauty makes anyone else give up...",Mika was playing with the plastic spoon in her mound and walked out of the cafe.**

**"Wait, I hadn't finished yet..You...COME RIGHT BACK HERE!", she was shouting at her."Who the hell does she thinks, she is.",the girl put her headphones on, not being aware, whose music she was now listening to.**

**"Seriously, what a pain in the ass...", Mika sighed.**

**She looked around and noticed, that she was around Card Capital.**

**"Whooa, a could be exciting.I think, I should watch.",she thought.**

**"I play, Kamui-kun.",she heard Aichi saying ,as she walked inside.**

**"Now it's time for the break.", the shop manager said.**

**Most of the people walked out.**

**"Ahh, a new customer.",he was smiling as he looked at Mika.**

**"I am not new here.",she said annoyed.**

**Now everyone else looked at her.**

**Misaki didn't really seemed suprised.**

**Kamui was looking with a suprised O-she-is-pretty-look.**

**Aichi seemed to recognize her from somewhere.**

**Miwa looked at her with a bit suprised look, cause he knew her since childhood.**

**The only one really being suprised, was Kai.**

**"Mika",he whispered,as he stopped looking at her face and started looking at her legs.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Kai is really a is a bit hard to keep him emotionless...  
**

**Sasuke always says "Hnn" and Kai "Hmmm". Don't wanna imagine a conversation between those two.  
**

**This chapter is a bit . I have exams.**

**The next will be either on Sunday(what I personally hope)or on the next Thursday, cause I am away from Mondy to Wensday.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**ANGEL**


	6. Chapter 5:Too long to fit in here SRRY

**Chapter 5:A Friend from the past and a dream of the future?**

**(This time I'll be torturing Mika. Well,mentally .If you don't like that, skip most of her dream^^)**

**"Mika",he whispered,as he stopped looking at her face and started looking at her legs.**

**"You...you", Kai couldn't finish his sentence, cause Miwa interrupted him.**

**"Mika? That Mika?That Kai was in love with?", he seemed to be happy to see her.**

**"Well, then NOT her.",Mika shook her head.**

**"You!Where are you taking this weird ideas from?",Kai also denied.**

**"Ehhhhh?...That Kai-jerk also had a first love?", Kamui seemed to be happy.**

**"Pfff, who needs something like that..."Kai surely was embaressed, cause he looked the other way.**

**"Moreover, why are you walking?",he turned to Mika.**

**"Nah, I am healed..Didn't I tell you that I can walk?", Mika knew that he wouldn't come to the only solution.**

**"No, you didn't..", Kai looked at her again.**

**"But you are alright now, aren't you?",he was looking at her, like she could break apat from his look.**

**"EHH, now you care?", she stepped forwards and grabbed his chin while having an evil grin in her face.**

**"In the last night in that we met, you weren't that much caring.",the grin got even more evil and their mouths were just a few centimeters away from each other.**

**"Wh-at are you talking about?",Kai still hadn't realised yet.**

**"When you were sick at home.", she whispered into his ear.**

**"Kai,you pevert!What have you done to that pretty girl?She is mine!",Morikawa shouted with tears.**

**"You...?", Kai realised it now.**

**"So...that are your friends?",she had an angel-like smile on her face of all sudden.**

**"Long time no see,really, Miwa", she said to him.**

**"Uhmmm, ahh, yeah. Good to see you.",he said while thinking:" How much did I missed?"**

**"And you are Sendou Aichi", she smiled at his direction.**

**"U-uh,yes. Sorry I didn't recognize I know who you are.", Aichi bowed his head.**

**She smiled to him and looked at Morikawa, who was crying"be mine".**

**It was clear, that she was suppressing her anger.**

**"So you are the pevert...", she tried to smile and turned to Kamui in order to not hurt Morikawa.**

**"Nice to meet you, Kai's-first-love", he said the words "Kai" and "love" very slowly on purpose.**

**"N-n-nice to meet you and I am not his first love.",she said still suppressing her anger.**

**"You are!You are!", he was jumping around in circles.**

**"Shut up!", Mika said in the same moment as the girl at the counter.**

**"She is even more scary than Misaki-san." everybody seemed to be scared.**

**"You are...perfect..", Morikawa jumped at her.**

**"You-Pevert!", she hit him with the bag she had with her, so that he landed at the table with a nosebleed.**

**"You got what you deserve, Makemi",Kamui and two other boy were laughing at him.**

**"K-k-kourin-san, save me from this monster.",he was mumbling.**

**"What did you say?", Mika now really looked like a demon with a bokuto in her hand.**

**"Ah-h-h, that you are an angel?", he was scared to death.**

**"Good then.",Mika calmed down.**

**"Where the heck she took that bokuto from?", Izaki asked Miwa.**

**"Who knows...?",he said."I don't wana..."  
**

**"Here you are, Mika", a woman with glasses suddenly appeared.**

**She looked like somebody from an office.**

**"We have to go. You have your autograph session now, remember?", she grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the shop.**

**"Naha, Manager let me go. I don't want to.",Mika was lamenting like a little child, who didn't get a toy it wanted,as she was pulled out of the shop.**

**"No,you are a popstar. And you have signed the contract. And that means you have to give autograph sessions, sign your CD's and pictures and so on..Understood.",the woman had a look that said:"Resistance is futile and will only cause you to suffer."**

**"You know no mercy, do you?",Mika was mumbling.**

**"When it comes to that, then NO.",she looked at the others, who were all scared to death, except of Kai.**

**"Don't worry, she will come back.",she said and left with a sulking Mika.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*MANY,MANY,MANY Hours later XD*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Mika was walking home.**

**She was completly exhausted from the smiling and writing and being friendly.**

**As soon as she walked through the door,she ran towards the bed and threw herself on it without caring, that she was still in normal clothing.**

**"Night", she mumbled and cuddled a little pillow.**

**"Mika-chan, I got bullied...", the angel couldn't finish,cause Mika threw the pillow at the card and cuddled a plush-teddy.**

**"Good night", she mumbled.**

**Mika woke up and looked around her.**

**It was still dark and the moon was shining.**

**She was standing in a room, that resembled her room a bit.**

**The thing that she noticed right away ,was the large black couch, which was made of velvet.**

**She looked at her. She was dressed in a dark-purple dress**

**(**** . ****) and the floor was covered with rose-blossoms.**

**Suddenly something embraced her from behind.**

**It were two person who embraced her dressed in black and was very had to be a boy, cause she felt his warm chest against her back.**

**"You look good.",a familiar, dark, voice said, while the boy ran with his fingers along her neck.**

**Mika feeling was queasy. She didn't like it at all.**

**Suddenly she felt somthing light and warm at her neck.**

**It were his lips. She was able to see a bit of what he was doing, but she still couldn't tell who he was because of the darkness.**

**Then she saw a pair of sharp teeth that the boy slammed into her neck.**

**She felt her own warm blood running down her chest.**

**But that didn't make him stop. It only made him continue.**

**"Ahh,ahhh, stop that",she whispered as she felt life leaving her piece by piece.**

**The vampire-boy let go of her with a smile and blood at his lips.**

**"Why should I?", he pushed her at the couch brutally.**

**"Ouch",she said as she was forced to sit while was still holding her ankle.**

**She looked into his eyes. A deep green that was glowing in a dangerous red.**

**"K-k-kai", she stuttered.**

**But Kai didn't answer, he just pressed his bloody lips at hers.**

**She didn't know what to doShe was just staring at him, while he was kissing her with passion.**

**It was not just that he pressed his lips against passionately kissing every part of her lips and licking it.**

**He even bit them.**

**Mika didn't know what to do, she shut her eyes and unwilingly opened her mouth.**

**That was just what he was waiting for.**

**He let his own toungue slide into her mouth.**

**Mika felt that she was blushing. She never felt such a weird, twisted sensation.**

**He was embracing her tongue with his own.**

**It was like her whole body was burning. It was on fire that she couldn't stop.**

**Mika let a moan escape her throat.**

**In that moment,Kai pulled back and let her catch breathe.**

**Her face was red and she was breathing heavily.**

**"Oh, dear. Although this just was just the beginning.",he smirked and pressed his lips against hers again.**

**Mika didn't realised what happened afterwards.**

**When she came to her senses she was lying at a huge bed, not at the couch.**

**The pillows were white and decorated with golden ornaments.**

**The blanket was deep-red and there were white-blossoms and black shreds of cloth lying at it.**

**She just noticed that she had no clothes pieces of her clothes lying at the blanket.**

**She just had a red rose lying at her chest.**

**"ARGGHHH", Mika woke up with a scream and a red face.**

**She looked around her. No red blanket,no white-gold-pillows,no rose blossoms and no shreds of clothing.**

**Just her bed-things and her teddy,that she got as birthday present from her parents, when she was little.**

**She sighed as she noticed,that she still had her clothes on.**

**Mika touched cheek, itwas hot.**

**"What a nightmare..",she said to herself.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Of Chapter 6**

**I have never kissed a vampire and I never got raped by on, so I don't know what it's like, so don't kill me for the dream.*hides in a corner of shame*I just had to write this, cause that will have an effect on her future reactions.**

**...**

**LOVE**

**ANGEL**


	7. Chapter 6:Locked up Help!

**Chapter 6:Locked up!Help!**

**(Let's visit Mika's schoolXD)**

**Mika walked into her classroom.**

**"Why?Why? Why did I had such a stupid dream? That doesn't make even sense..",she thought.**

**"Arggggh", the girl shouted.**

**"Mika, why so upset?", a boy asked."Did your boyfriend broke up with you?"**

**"Oh wait, you don't have one, cause no one wants to go out with you.",he burst out laughing.**

**Mika glared at him with a huge portion of killing intent.**

**"RYO...You...little...!",she stood up.**

**Her glare was now looking like a demons and she was surrounded by an ominous aura.**

**The boy looked at her, but he did notice too late, that she was standing just next to him.**

**"Now you have a problem, you know?",she herself looked like a demon now.**

**"Ah-ah-ahhhhhhhh!",he was scared to death.**

**Mika had meanwhile the school-newspaper in her hand.**

**"You will regret this.",she said while spanking him one time, but with all power.**

**He had a huge knot on his head.**

**"You got what you deserved", Mika said like nothing happened and sat down.**

**"Hahaha, you got beat up by her,AGAIN.",the whole class started laughing,cause he was calling himself "the strongest",and always got finished by her with one hit.**

**She stared out of the window and sighed.**

**It was damn annoying.**

**She was almost sleeping,so the day went by very fast.**

**Mika was really happy to leave...**

**She was walking through the city and she didn't notice that a certain somebody was following her.**

**The brown-haired girl looked up into the sky,while playing around with her lollipop.**

**That would be the main reason, why she always ran into something or random people.**

**"Ouch",she said as she ran again into somebody.**

**Mika looked at **

**"For real now?", he asked annoyed.**

**She felt that she was getting red, cause picutres from her dream were going past her inner eye.**

**"You are pain..YOu know?,Kai waited for her to stand up.**

**"Naha, you are one to say..",she replied as she stood up.**

**"So that's your boyfriend",the person following her smiled to himself.**

**"What are you doing here?",Kai had the same cold voice as alaways.**

**"Back at you.",she shouted.**

**"Ah, annoying..",he said and turned back to her.**

**But she wasn't there anymore.**

**Then he felt something at his mouth and that somebody hit his head.**

* * *

**(Note: It is evening and dark and stormy outside^^)**

**"Oi,wake up...Wake up, I said",he heard a familiar voice.**

**"Mika, is that you?", he asked with a quiet voice.**

**"Hey you woke up!",she said as he sat up.**

**"Not so fast, you got a solide hit on your head, just like me.",she continued.**

**"See, Mika, you got what you deserved...", another voice said.**

**"You little...Ryo, what's the meaning of this?", she said angrily,cause she recognized the voice.**

**"Naha, that's your always make a fool out of me, so now you get your reward. I hope you like cold nights, cause you are not getting out till tomorrow.",he **

**walked away while laughing.**

**"What a little...",she was really angry now.**

**"By the way..Why are you here ,too?",she looked at Kai.**

**"How the hell should I know?I didn't lock me down here.",he was angry and really pissed off by this situation.**

**Now he looked like the vampire in her dream.**

**Mika jumped away, like she just sat on a hot stone.**

**"What is it?", he was still angry.**

**Somehow, he was resembling the vampire now even more.**

**"N-n-othing", she mumbled.**

**"You know where we are?",Mika added as she looked around the dark room**

**"Of course I do NOT know, plus I am tired, cold, my head hurts! I am really angry at that brat and there is no need to be nice to youand asking your silly **

**questions!",he started to scream but calmed his voice, cause his head was aching even more.**

**"I think I try something.",shem said and jumped next to him and layed herself down.**

**Than she pulled him down, so that his head was lying half on her chest.**

**Kai was really suprised by this action and looked at her.**

**"I am just cold,too, so don't take this the wrong way.",she said while blushing and looking away.**

**"Sure, you do..",Kai smirked and closed his eyes.**

**Some time passed, and then she looked at him.**

**His eyes were closed and his mouth a bit open.**

**"He is quiet cute , when he is like that.", she thought**

**He was thinking of teasing her, so he just went ahead and did so.**

**First he just starting to turn from one side to another, what really pissed her off,what he could from the look in her face,but he decided to go a bit further.**

**He turned around, so that his face was buried in her clothes, and said "Ah, you are so soft. A really good pillow."**

**That really pissed her off:**

**"You know,if you don't stop that shit, I will throw your head at the ground, and then you will neither have a pillow or head!Got THAT?"**

**"As if you would do that",Kai sat up.**

**The position was that,she was lyingand he was sitting next to her.**

**She quickly sat up,too, cause that again reminded her of the raping-vampire, and that caused her to blush way too much. Now their faces were just milimeters **

**away from each away.**

**Suddenly a lighting appeard.**

**Mika was so shocked by the sudden light , that she moved a bit forward.**

**And then it happened.**

**Mika felt something on her lips. It was the tip of Kai's nose.**

**She moved back and held her hands in front of her mouth.**

**Kai seemed to did not notice what just happened,cause he was too suprised by the lighing, but Mika was embarressed like never in her life.**

**"What is it?",Kai asked suprised by her expression.**

**Mika just thought that he was looking like the vampire-raper again, so just grabbed a blanket and threw it at him, so that he was fully covered in it.  
**

**She got herself another one and layed down.  
**

**"Nothing..", she mumbled.  
**

**"Sure,sure...",he grinned and layed down.  
**

**Mika felt him against her back,he even buried his face in her neck, cause in his opinion,she was a good pillow.  
**

**"HELLL,NO!",her inner self was dying, cause she now had to think of the vampire in a very real way...  
**

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**********So, that's the End of this sweet (or not ) chapter.  
**

**********Next time,hmm,next time ,nah, you will see I got it, no preview was it.  
**

**********(srry if some words are missing,I am editing it at the Doc-manager, but some are getting deleted over and over again T.T)  
**

**********R&R  
ANGEL  
**


	8. Chapter 7: meeting a stranger?

**Chapter 8:Meeting a stranger?**

**Mika sighed. She was angry since the incident with Ryo she was getting even more unsure what was happening with her.**

**A certain person didn't want to get out of her head.**

**Although she didn't want to have him there.**

**"ARGGGGHH...THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!",she screamed as she was walking through the streets.**

**She had been released out of the friggin room and Kai forced to not tell anybody about what happened.**

**The girl couldn't tell,why she even agreed to that...**

**She was so angry that she wasn't paying attention,so that she bumped again into somebody.**

**"Ouch", both of the girls lamented as they falled at the floor.**

**The other one was dressed blue, and had blue eyes and hair.**

**"You!Watch were you going!",she shouted at Mika.**

**"Ähmmm, I am sorry. That happens often .",Mika bowed her head.**

**"I don't care.",said the girl while looking at Mika.**

**Mika stood up and gave her her hand.**

**"Ah, stand up. My name is Mika. Nice to meet you.",she said.**

**"My name is Asaka. And I think I saw you somewhere before.",Asaka answered.**

**"Me?Ehmmm",she pointed at big poster at the wall.**

**"Oh,YOU?But that's not what I meant..",she said,but she just couldn't remember.**

**"Mhmm,whatever...You alright?", she asked Asaka.**

**"I hope so.",Asaka replied.**

**"Now that you have run into me, you have to endure me.", Mika smiled.**

**"What..hey..NO..let me GOOO!",Asaka shouted as the brown haired girl grabbed her arm and started to pull her into the city.**

**"Where are you taking me?I don't want to...HEY, are you even listening to me?",but Mika just turned around and said:"Hey, somehow I have to make up for my stupidity."**

**"W-what is wrong with you?",Asaka sighed as they finally stopped walking.**

**"Nothing special. But since I have no more real friends, I have to do something with my life.", Mika looked up to the sky.**

**"So you are doing this for your own sake?Hmm, I think I like you. Not that I am interested in it, but what happened to your friends?", Asaka said.**

**"So you are inerested in it?", Mika grinned.**

**"No, I am not. But now tell me what happened.", the blue haired girl asked Mika.**

**"Well, one is a stupid jerk,who think he is cool and doesn't need other people and doesn't notice how he hurts them with such a behavior, the second one got hooked on a weird power and the third one followed him. That's the story,...",Mika said as she sat on a rail.**

**"Awhhh, that sure is frustrating...",Asaka leaned against the rail.**

**"Who are you telling that? What about you, what is your problem?", Mika asked.**

**"How do you come to think that I have a problem?", Asaka blushed.**

**"You look so sad. Or troubled.", Mika smiled.**

**"Oh, well, than I have to tell you... I am hopelessy in love...",she sighed.**

**"Why hoplessly?You could talk to him or..."; she couldn't finish , cause Asaka interrupted:"That's the point. All he has in his is fighting,playing and is**

** allowed to lose. And that's why I have to become stronger,in order to win always,so that he will finally look at me. **

**So that he will notice me and see that he will see that I am not the kid from the past that lost before his eyes and got humilated.",Asaka answered **

**while looking down.**

**"That's a sad aim.",Mika put her hand on Asaka's shoulder,cause she seemed to cry.**

**"He is an shouldn't try to change yourself just for he won't lookat you how you are now, then he won't look at you, even if you are stronger. If he is**

** really like you said, then this is just a trick,and he knows what you are thinking. Trust me, I know what I are talking about.", Mika had to think **

**about "that person" again.**

**"I know!But it is just..not so easy... He is intreseted in some other person, who didn't accept him and stand in his way. If I can defeat them, not only**

** his interest for them will fade away, but also he will acknowledge me.",Asaka was really convinced about it.**

**"Hmmm,maybe... But who are those persons?",Mika was surely interested in it.**

**"Two of his former friends,who have abadoned him, if I remember correctly. Sorry, but my brain just won't work right were a boy and girl.",**

** Asaka wiped her tears away.**

**"Awhhh, that is sad. Nowtell me, how does he look, so I can compare him to the stupid jerk, I like right now.",the violett-eyed said.**

**"The one you were talking about before?", Asaka said.**

**"I pressume...He is so stupid and to list all his mistakes you would need more than a day and yet...I can't understand myself for it. Hejust looks cute, when he sleeps and doesn't talk.",Mika sighed.**

**"Y-you saw him sleeping?", the blue-eyed girl asked.**

**"Sure, I known him since my childhood.",she looked at Asaka.**

**"Oh God...If I saw him sleeping...",Asaka pressed her hands against her cheeks,which were red and seemed to be in heaven.**

**"You are quite cute,when you are like that.",Mika smiled,which caused the other girl to blush even more and look away.**

**"What?",she seemed to be angry.**

**"Nothing, I just...",but Asaka interrupted her: "Oh, crap, I have to is time for training now."**

**"Fine, just go...",Mika said.**

**Asaka started to run:"Srry, that I have to go. But I will be here tomorrow at the same time.",she turned to the strange girl, who seemed to be the first person she talk with about what she wanted and like she wanted and that seemed to understand her.**

**"Sure, see you.",Mika waved her hand to the blue-haired beauty.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*At the headquarter of Foo Fighter~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Asaka, you are late." , Ren seemed to be angry.**

**"I am sorry,I ran into a girl and she...",Asaka was exhaused from running.**

**"No lameexcuses. Be on time next time, or you get to know a side of me, you don't want to know", he was really pissed.**

**"Hahaha, I bet you were just afraid of losing to me.I bet you were meeting a boy. Maybe even met "him"", Kyou just couldn't stop laughing.**

**"Watch your mouth, you little... I would never meet "him"...I am loyal to Ren-sama...",Askas was angry.  
**

**"Asaka, stop is no point in it.",Tetsu stopped her.  
**

**"Tetsu...",she knew that he was right.  
**

**"Who did you met",Ren asked her.  
**

**"That strange teen star."Asak pointed a poster which was hanged at a house infront of the window." Her name is Mika, I belive..."  
**

**"Mika...hmmm" Ren said.  
**

**"Most definetly not her. She has another name, and this little traitor couldn't walk and she does way to diffcult dances at stage..",Ren thought.  
**

**"We will see, who you are Mika'Koyama'...", he smirked  
**

******~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~***THE END**~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~***  


******Okay, end of this chapter.  
**

******Finally, I made AL4 appear*Jumps out of happiness*  
**

******Asaka had a little longer appearence, cause she is one of my favourites..^^  
**

******This chapter really gave my brain a hard time...O_O  
**

******Well, hope you enjoyd...Review please.  
**

******ANGEL  
**

******PS: I hope that I will finish the drawing for the cover soon, so that I can upload it...(Well, I guess I have to start it first XD)  
**


	9. Chapter 8:I am a pillow! Again!

**Chapter 9: I am a pillow,again?**

**(I uploaded the chapter earlier, cause I am bored XDDD)**

**Mika walked through the streets, again.**

**Who was the boy, Asaka was talking about?**

**And what jerks would leave their friend behind without any reason.**

**Suddenly she had to think of Ren, but she didn't even got a chance to explain.**

**And anyway, both Kai and Ren walked away form her, not the opposite...**

**Kai went away, cause he couldn't stop Ren and wanted to get stronger in order to stop is hunger for power.**

**And Ren left her, cause he thought, that she betrayed him,like Kai did, and left him behind.**

**"Naha, why I am even thinking about this? This won't change anything. And in anyway, I should be the one to be angry, not they...", she was trying **

**to convince herself.**

**"Really, I need to cool down...", she though as she sat down on a bank.**

**"Hey, watch were you going to sit!", an angry voice said.**

**"Sure, sorry",the girl said as she moved a bit to right and looked at boy.**

**"YOU AGAIN?", she got an anger mark at her face, cause she was getting tired of meeting Kai, everytime she went somewhere.**

**"No need to get cocky.I am not pleased to see you too, cause you interrupted my nap.",Kai said and closed his eyes again.**

**Mika's anger mark got even bigger and her eyes got demonic.**

**"Is sleeping and playing all you think about?",she said with a voice, that showed clearly, that she was suppressing her anger.**

**"And if, what business is it to you?",he asked without moving an inch.**

**"We are friends, so I care about you..",is what she wanted to say, but what she said was a bit different:"Then at least get yourself a pillow and stop**

** using your hands as one, cause that's not good."**

**"What are you, a doctor?And anyway, even if I have one, I'll put my hands under my head, it's more comfortable. Plus, it is uncomfortable, to carry **

**a pillow around, especially, when I am not going to need it.", Kai said calmly.**

**"You are right, I thought about it again, and instead of a pillow, you ****should get yourself a brain, you jerk!",she said angrily.**

**"Hmmpf,it is so easy to provocate you.",Kai had victorious smirk in his face.**

**Mika didn't say a thing, she just turned around leaned her ellbow at the prop of the bank and layed her face into her palm.**

**"Huh,you took that seriously. Really, you have learned nothing.",he said smiling.**

**"Speak for yourself!",she was furious at him.**

**Kai couldn't tell, if she was just angry, or if she was sad.**

**It was hard to tell, cause he didn't saw her face.**

**"That thing is way too hard, I am lying here way too long.",he said as he up sat und streched himself a bit.**

**But she didn't reacted.**

**"Hmm, so if you get insulted, you close yourself?Interestening...", he thought.**

**"Anyway, I need something softer...",he said and layed his head at her lap and closed his eyes.**

**"hey..w-w-wait,w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you-d-d-doing?", Mika stumbled and blushed as she felt Kai's head at her lap.**

**She was wearing thigh high stockings(cause of her uniform), so she felt his hair at her skin.**

**Suprisingly it was more softer than she thought.**

**She thought that it would be more spiky,than in was in real.**

**"Don't be loud, I wanna sleep.", Kai mumbled, as he opened one eye.**

**"S-sure",she said and streched out one hand, so that she could stroke through his smooth and soft hair.**

**Kai kept looking at her with one eye closed.**

**"What? It's just so soft.",she still was blushing.**

**"Hmmm, do as you please, I just wanna get some sleep.", he said and closed his eyes.**

**Mika stopped playing around with as hair, as she noticed that he was already sleeping.**

**"Mhmmm",Kai mumbled as she stopped.**

**"So you like it?",Mika thought as she started again.**

**"Just go ahead and say so,if you like that.", she grinned.**

**But Kai just turned at his back and mumbled something..**

**Although she thought of standing up and just letting his head fall at the hard wooden bank, she decided to wait for him to wake up.**

**Out of boredom, she started to watch,what other people were doing:**

**Most of the girls had their eyes attached to the sleeping boy at her lap, ****and she could tell,that some of them glared at her,out of jealousy.**

**The boys were glaring at her and then at Kai,and judging by their looks, they wanted to trade places with the hazel-brown-haired boy.**

**"How cute he is...", she heard a girl near her whispering.**

**"Belive my, you are just saying that,cause never saw him in another situation. He is just cute when he sleeps and quiet. Once he opens his mouth, **

**nobody is able to endure him.", she smiled.**

**As the girls heard that, they looked at, not being able to belive her words.**

**Mika looked at their faces with amusment.**

**"And how long are you going to sleep?",she asked quietly.**

**"Ara, he is really cute when he sleeps...",she whispered to herself.**

**Mika gently turned his head and softly pressed a kiss at his forehead.**

**"If you just could be like this always.",she dreamed away.**

**"How long I have been sleeping?",Kai suddenly asked.**

**"Dunno. Why should I care?", Mika asked coldly.**

**"See? It is not so hard to concentrate on things, that really matter.",Kai said as he sat up"Oh,the sun is shining way to intense, cause dreamed, that **

**you just kissed me...",Kai ran with his hand over his face.**

**"W-weird,isn't it?As if I would ever do , why should I care about your dreams?",Mika stuttered.(a bit red)**

**"Sure, do what you want.",Kai said without any emotion.**

**"Anyway, what matters really to you?I don't think winning and acting like being independent is the thing of life.", she said.**

**Kai didn't answered.**

**"Got you there,do I?",she was smiling.**

**"Whatever, let's just put that away, causethis isn't going to lead us anywhere...", she sighed.**

**"If you are open to everything,always smiling, beliving in what you see, you'll get hurt easily.**

**And from getting hurt,you are getting fragile. I hate fragile things. Once you touch them,they should better not get close to them, cause **

**you are going to break them.",Kai suddenly said.**

**"Hey, are we talking now about youself getting a jerk,or about how you see others or something like that?",the girl asked.**

**"Both. Neither I want to break something, neither I want to get fragile and broken by other people.",he said.**

**"But aren't fragile things beautiful?",she said.**

**"No, they aren't, cause they break so easily.",Kai said.**

**"That's why they are beautiful. You have to care of them,so they won't break, you have to be careful,so that you can look and them and be happy to **

**see their beauty.",Mika stood up and grabbed his hands.**

**Then she suddenly leaned forward and kissed his forehead again.**

**"See? Nothing broke...", she smiled.**

**"And I even suprised you..",Mika said and ran away, smiling towards him.  
**

**"What the heck should I with her?",Kai asked himself, wondering, why a stupid, faint smile appeared at his face.  
**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Huhu, I am bored, so I decided to write the next chapter and upload it.**

**Kai and Mika got a bit closer, but he won't lose his jerkness^^**

**Well,I hope you liked it^^**

**R&R please**

**ANGEL**


	10. Chapter 9:A concert night with memories

**Chapter 9:A concert night with memories**

**(Forgive me, if Kai is ooc in the following chapters, but it has to write out of his point of view. I am using here songs by Nana Mizuki,I don't **

**own them lol)**

**Mika was walking towards Card Capital.**

**She had an certain idea how to celebrate the win of the Regionals.**

**She opened the door, and everybody she as looking for was there.**

**And everybody was behaving as usual...**

**Nothing worth saying.**

**"Congratulations on making it to the nationals.",she smiled.**

**"Thank you", Aichi replied"Although I believe, if you had played, it would have been much easier to win."**

**"Piece of cake.",Kamui was jumping around.**

**"I hadn't played even once, but...",Misaki was looking at a cartain blonde boy.**

**"Nothing worth memorizing...",Kai didn't even looked at her.**

**"There he goes again. Stupid jerk",she thought.**

**"I am leaving",Kai stood up and just walked out of the shop.**

**"Meanie", Mika murmured.**

**"I don't have the intention to bother you too much, but I hope you have some use for that.", Mika streched out hand and put something into Miwa's hand.**

**"That is...",Miwa seemed to be suprised.**

**"What is is?",Misaki asked interested.**

**"You want to give them to us?",both of them asked.**

**"Sure,but bring anbody with you. They have been counted. I don't want any leftovers.",she smiled as she walked out of the shop.**

**"Oi, what is it?", Kamui asked.**

**"That are tickets for her concert. They are super rare and hard to get. And they are for today. This one is in amusment starts at the evening today, you stay **

**there overnight, and next day you go the park. You could say it's a lucky draw",Miwa grinned.**

**"Then we are going?", Morikawa seemed to be excited.**

**"These things are tickets with names written on, so I doubt you have one.", Misaki said coldly.**

**"WHAAAAT, I can't go to a concert of my second-favourite star.", Morikawa started to cry.**

**"Hehehe, how many tickets are there, anyway?",Emi asked.**

**"Ehmmm, one for Aichi, for you, for Misaki,for Kamui, for my little exsistence...That's all, I guess.", Miwa said.**

**"Yeah, no Kai-jerk!", Kamui was happy like never before.**

**"You dropped one.", Misaki said and picked it up.**

**"Thanks", he smiled and Misaki blushed"Nothing worth mentioning."**

**"Well, I guess your hopes was crushed right now, cause this one is for Kai.", Miwa grinned.**

**"He won't be coming, anyway. Can I have it?", Morikawa seemed to get his hopes up.**

**"Of course you won't", Miwa said." I'll be sure to bring him over. She didn't want any leftovers, didn't she?", he said wand walked out of the shop.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Shortly before the concert*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Mika had already her stage-outfit on and was standing behind the curtain and looking into the hall.**

**"Are you nervous?That would be rare for you.", her Manager asked.**

**"No...No that's not it...", she saw five persons, she knew, but the sixth, and the one she wanted to see the most, wasn't there.**

**Of course he wasn't there, why should be there, anyway?**

**"You have ten minutes, just go and look for him.", her manager smiled.**

**"I am allowed?", Mika was suprised.**

**"Sure, just go. I was just like you, when I was at your age.",the woman said.**

**"But that was fifty years ago,ne?", Mika runned down the stage.**

**"You little...ungrateful...",she had an angry mark apeearing at her face.**

**"Hey , you there!", Mika waved her hand towards her friends.**

**"Yo, superstar.",Miwa smiled."Thanks for the invitation."**

**"No problem",she smiled."But you are only five,aren't you?**

**"Uhmm, he didn't said anything, when I told him.", Miwa could hear the disappointment in her voice.**

**"I am sorry",he whispered into her ear,so that nobody else could hear it.**

**"It's okay. It's not your fault at all. Well I have to go on stage.",she said as she went back.**

**Miwa felt sorry for her, cause he knew, that she deeply cared for her old friend.**

**The lights concentrated now at the stage and the red curtain.**

**"Here she is. MIKA with her new songs.",a voice said as the curtain started to move and Mika appeared at the stage.**

**"What song do you wanna hear~minna?", she shouted into her micro.**

**The crowd shouted back quickly: Meikyuu Butterfly!**

**"Well, then, Get the music started.",she shouted out,and the music started to play.**

_**"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night**_

_**fushigi no yoru maiorita**_

_**.**_

_**.(I don't wanna write the full lyrics here^^)**_

_**."**_

**(Add following songs in your mind, or listen to them, I'll just write their names down:**

**Black Diamond,**

**Dancing in the Velvet Moon,**

**Heaven in the hell**

**Scarlett night...(If you like some other, add them in mind^^))**

**"Well, this is the last song for tonight,but actually it was the first the song I have ever sang, so I want you to listen carefully. I sang it the first for friend, **

**who was very precious to me. I sang it, when I was ten, but I hope, you will like it.", Mika didn't notice that Kai walked into the hall.**

**"Errkhem:**

_**Hoshi wo kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni**_

_**Tomadou dake nanimo dekinakute~" **_**,she began to sang.**

**"That song...",Kai said.**

**"UWAHHHH, since when you are here?",Kamui shouted , as he noticed, that Kai was standing right next to him.**

**But Kai wasn't listening to him. **

**He was looking at the stage, like somebody casted a spell on him, and just listening to the song.  
**

**He didn't knoe,when the memories started to appear right infront of his eyes, but they just started to flow in.  
**

**His childhood, his friends, his parents, and this song.  
**

**Both of them were sitting at a camping place back then , waiting for their parents.  
**

**She just began to to sing , as the moon became visible.  
**

**After that, she told him, that she thought of this song seeing the moon shining beautifully.  
**

**Kai didn't notice, that the song was over that day, just like now.  
**

**He was just standing, being in his own world.  
**

**He came back when he noticed that the others were talking.  
**

**"She has really an great voice""Everybody who hasn't heared her even once, has missed quiet something."  
**

**"Yo, Kai, let's go, we have to go the hotel.", Miwa said."We are staying here overnight,you forgot?"  
**

**"No, I never forget something.", he said and started walking, just like the others.  
**

**"Hey, wait for me!", Mika shouted and ran after them.  
**

**"Are you staying with us, or something like that?", Kamui asked.  
**

**"Mhm, do you think I wanna stay alone, while you are having fun 'till the middle of the night?", she smiled.  
**

**"No, not yoo read minds?", Miwa grinned again.  
**

**"No, but I am giving my best to try , you are here", she looked at Kai.  
**

**"Yeah, but I just didn't want to hear a monologue from you next day, why I didn't came.", Kai said, but he lied.  
**

**"Oi, dude, that's harsh.",Miwa said to his friend.  
**

**" I don't mind.",Mika smiled "Let's go to our rooms."  
**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**

**Oki, end of this chapter.  
**

**Pheew, more than 4 hours I made my brain  
**

**Well, I hope you liked it and Review it.  
**

**Next time I'll add a kiss or two, in this hotel.  
**

**LOVE, ANGEL  
**


	11. Chapter 10: My first kiss OR NOT!

**Chapter 10: My first Kiss. OR NOT!**

**(This and the next chapter are about the amusment park + I didn't know what they should do, so they will play twister and a game I love to play:"Wer bin ich?/Who am I?*)**

**Mika was really happy when she arrived at the hotel, cause she was tired from singing and only wanted to go to sleep.**

**"Oi, where do you think you are going?",Miwa asked.**

**Mika couldn't even answer,cause Miwa started blabbering again:**

**"You have to play with us a little, Miss superstar.. After all, you were amazing!"**

**"But I...I...I",again she got interrupted:"Resistance is futile. You are going to play twister and much other stuff.",he said as he pulled her towards the others...**

**"I am not even dressed to things like that.", she mumbled.**

**"Don't worry. This is supposed to be pyjama party.", Misaki answered.**

**"It will be a lot of fun.", Emi said.**

**"Well, then, I think I can't refuse.^^, Mika smiled**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*After bath*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Miwa, hurry getting uncomfortable...",Kamui was bitching.**

**"Hai,hai just put your leg on that blue thing?", he answered.**

**"It is already...Can we play something else?It boring to alway loose to Mika or Misaki...", the boy said.**

**"We could play 'who am I?'", Emi suggested.**

**"Sure, why not!", Aichi seemed to be happy.**

**"Yeah, let's write the notes and start playing", Miwa said.**

**" I am warning you, I am called me Queen in this game."**

**Everybody pulled their notes and placed them at their forehead.**

**As they looked at her, they started laughing.**

**"What's so funny?", she was embaressed.**

**"Nothing. Just who wrote this?",Miwa couldn't stop laughing, cause there was Kai Toshiki written on her note.**

**"You are one to say...", she said, cause there was 'EEEEEEMI-SAN' written at his .**

**"It's soo obivous who wrote this.", Misaki said.**

**"Mhm,mhm.",Mika added.**

**"Well, is he at my age?",she said.**

**"Yes, he is", all of them said.**

**"See, two questions with one", was the answer.**

**"Now me.",Emi said.**

**"Is the person cute?",she grinned.**

**There was Arnold Schwarzenegger written on it.**

**"no way...", Kamui said**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Some questions later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Is he good looking?,Mika asked.**

**"Ehhhm, I...I don't know.", Miwa said.**

**"Hard to tell.",Misaki answered.**

**"No!", Kamui said.**

**"Well, he is not cute.", Emi recalled.**

**"Ekeeh, don't ask me", Aichi replied.**

**"By the way, has anyone seen that jerk?",Kamui looked around.**

**"You mean Kai?", she asked.**

**"Who else?Stupid one. Just ran away.",Kamui stated.**

**"Here he is.",Miwa poked Mika's forehead.**

**"YOU LITTLE",she said angrily and put the paper note into his mouth.**

**"There you have him",she said as she walked out of the room.**

**"Now you made her angry.",Misaki said.**

**"Very funny",Mika said,as she walked out of the room.**

**She noticed, that Kai was standing in the dark room, leaning himself against the wall.**

**He looked almost like he was sleeping.**

**"Oh, great", she thought as she looked at him."And now you.."**

**"What do you want here?",Kai asked out of the sudden.**

**"Wahhh,", she jumped at the wall, scared of the sudden question.**

**"Let go.", he said looking at the girl.**

**She was crying like a little child, holding him tight.**

**"Hey, I said let go!", he wasn't really into hugs.**

**Mika suddenly realised what she was doing and stepped so quickly away from him, as if somebody burned her.**

**"I am sorry. It just reminded me of something I don't want to remember.", she said as she wiped her tears out of her face.**

**"Hmpf, you are just running away from something unavoidable. It happened, you can't change it.**

**You should just accept it and deal with it.", he said without even looking at her.**

**"Look who is speaking up.",Mika still was crying.**

**"That has nothing to do with it.", Kai replied.**

**"Oh sure it has. I know you did just in order to help him, but you did ran away. And not only that, you are running away from your feelings and your friends, **

**although it only makes you human.(me: than he is an alien, just like Usui, but in different point of view.^^)", she said.**

**"Hmpff, I went away in order to become strong, I couldn't stop him, so I went away to get the strenght necassary to stop him.", Kai answered.**

**"Oh, please. Hearing that lame excuse makes me want to chuck up. I just want to make you shut up.", she said without any holding back.**

**"Then just try,I bet you can't", Kai said sure of what he just said.**

**"You won't be even able to say 'You're stupid.",Mika grinned.**

**"You're stu...HMpff", he couldn't continue speaking, cause something soft was pressed against his lips.**

**It were her soft lips pressed against his.**

**Although he would never admit, it felt nice.**

**He kissed her back,her upper lip, her down lip.**

**It tasted sweet.**

**Mika wrapped his arms around his back.**

**She softly moaned as he pushed his tounge inside her mouth and swirled it against her's, gently pushing it around,softly caressing it, in the hot,wet cave.  
**

**She know she was blushing all over her face, she couldn't do anything now, it didn't went as planned.  
**

**Kai had his back pressed against and was pulling her even more intense into the kiss.  
**

**Suddenly he pushed her away.  
**

**"No...", he whispered  
**

**"hmahh,",she said as she get to breathe again.  
**

**"No,no,just not.",Kai though.  
**

**"What was that supposed to be.", she licked her lips.  
**

**Kai looked at her.  
**

**"That's nothing. That shouldn't have happened. Never.", he said so quietly, that she mostly didn't hear it.  
**

**"Hmm, I am going to sleep.", she said.  
**

** "I am never going to make myself addicted to somebody, no matter what.",he said as he wiped his mouth of saliva.  
**

**Mika almost felled into the bed.  
**

**She grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tightly.  
**

**"OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!What was that just now? WHY the heck did I KISSED him? HIM? Am I crazy?NAHA, what the hell have I been thinking?",she sniffed as **

**tried to calm down her crazy beating heart.  
**

**"But it...felt... so nice...and hell, WRONG!", her thoughts were driving her crazy.  
**

**"MHMMM, what should I do?", she screamed all over her room.(Me: her head is still red like a tomato XD).**

** "WEHHHHHHHHH", she screamed into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.  
**

* * *

***In that game everbody writes a random person's(the other's must know this person or if you want, then a thing, animal etc.,too) name on a note and then **

**everybody gets to draw one note and must place it infront of his/her forehad, so that (s)he can't see the name on it.**

**In order to win, you have to guess,whose name you have written at your note,by asking Yes/No questions.**

**The one who guesses right first, is the winner.^^**

**Here I added some famous people I like, cause I am uncreative, when it comes to names.**

***********~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

******************OMIGOSH, I really wrote something like this.  
**

******************Sorry for the bad kissing scene*runs and hides in a corner of shame*  
**

******************Don't kill me, please, I know, it's bad, but I couldn't write it better.*cries and faints*  
**

******************Kai: As if I could anything about it. It's bad, just live with , who cares if you are dead or not?  
**

******************ME: What did you say? As if you could so better.  
**

****************** , I don't want to. Additionally, if you are dead, nobody would have to see me doing such things. And nobody would have to endure your stupid ideas.  
**

****************** LITTLE, I am the great AUTHOR-SAMA of this story, and as long you appear in this story, you do what I(!) want! Got that?"*takes a hammer and runs **

******************after Kai*  
**

******************~ 5 minutes later~  
**

*******************comes back covered with blood and guts*  
**

******************Me:PUHH... Anyone else has some problem?Don't worry, he'll be back the next chapter, I'll drag him outta the hospital.(in order to kill him again)  
**

******************MUHAHAHAHAH! The great Kai has to obey me.  
**

******************OKay, that's it. For  
**

******************The Great Majesty of me strained her brain tried to be funny...hehehe...  
**

******************Review my story please XD  
**

******************LOVE (me, cause Imma cute^^)  
**

******************ANGEL-SAN(Now free of Kai's blood and guts ^^)  
**


	12. Chapter 11:Let's go iceskating!

**Chapter 11:****Let's go ice-skating!**

**(Sorry, I am not good in expressing Kai's feelings, cause I watched too much Radio Webshows from Vanguard, srry^^)**

**Mika jumped outta the bed as she realised, that the sun was already shining.**

**"What a nice day this is going to be.", she thought.**

**" I should really get up earlier...", she stated a second later.**

**"Morning", Misaki sighed.**

**"Oh, you're awake? I thought you were still sleeping.",Mika answered.**

**"No, I just woke up..Is there any toast?", the silver-haired girl asked.**

**"Mhm, should be in the kitchen. What happened?You look so tired.",the brunette asked her friend.**

**"N-n-nothing.. Hey, the others wanted to play truth or dare this evening, will you play with us?", Misaki stumbled with a red face.**

**"Sure, but what happened?You are so red...", Mika touched her forehead.**

**"I-I-I, nothing, it's nothing. Don't worry about me. What are we going to do today, anyway?", Misaki didn't want to tell her what happened last night.**

**"You weren't in the best condition too,I think. What happened?", she added.**

**Mika suddenly remebered the unpleasant event in the evening.**

**"Naha, and I already forgot it. And you made me remember.", Mika shouted, as she had a nervous breakdown.**

**"Gomen, I didn't want to...", Misaki said.**

**"What's with that noise?", Emi rubbed her eyes.**

**"Nothing, we just talking about, where we should go today.", Misaki save the situation quickly.**

**"Hey, then why won't we go ice-skating?", Emi suggested.**

**"Hmm, I wanted to go the pool, but it's too cold for it,so we can do it, why not?", the purple-eyed girls smiled.**

**"Yoshh, I will text Aichi, so that he will tell the others...", the little girl ran towards her bag.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~AT THE SKATING PLACE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Why am I here?",Kai sighed.**

**"Because you came here, and it annoys me, that you are alway doing, what you want, alone, so we brought you here.", Mika shouted at him.  
**

**"Ano~ Who of you can do ice-skating?", Kamui asked.**

**Mika, Misaki, Emi and Aichi raised their hands.**

**"You can do, O-nii-san?", he seemed to suprised.**

**"Uh,yeah, Emi always drags me to go ice-skating with her, so I can do it.", Aichi smiled slightly.**

**"T-t-then, w-w-ill you teach me, E-E-E-emi-s-s-san.", Kamui was almost daydreaming again.**

**"Sure, Aichi and I will teach, since you are such great friends.", Emi was smiling all over her face.**

**"Okay...", Kamui thought, it would be only him and his godness, but he was satisfied with the result, that Emi-san was with him.**

**"Miwa, and you?", Misaki asked him.**

**"Will you help, shop girl?", he grinned.**

**"If you want to.", Misaki blushed.**

**"Somebody must help me..", Miwa smiled even more.**

**Kai sighed annoyed.**

**"What about you, Kai?", the blonde asked.**

**"I can do it myself..", he said to him.**

**"Let's just stop this talking and let's go.",Mika suggested.**

**"Mh, I wanna go skating already", Emi said as she tightend her skates.**

**"Yeah ,let's go.", Misaki said and pulled Miwa at the icerink.**

**Kamui and Aichi went too, followed by Mika.**

**"Not coming?",she asked Kai.**

**"Why are you so worried about me?", he asked without looking at her.**

**"I just don't want you to ruin all the fun, cause all of us should enjoy this.", she smiled.**

**"Just wipe that grinn of your face. It gives me chills.", he said as he tightened his skates, too.**

**"Sure, I am going. But you should think about what you want.", she turned around and skated a bit backwards.**

**"Dear God, what's wrong with that girl? Why can't she just give up to change my mind?It isn't going to work anyway, until...", Kai sighed.**

**He stepped on the ice and managed to hold still, but as soon as he wanted to make a step forward, he slipped and falled.**

**"Where do you think you are going?", Mika said.**

**"And where did you came from?",he asked annoyed without looking at her.**

**"I am around here all the time.", she smiled and held out her hand.**

**"I don't need your help.", he said as he stood up.**

**"I could see it.", she just continued to grin.**

**Kai stood up, but in the same moment, he falled again, directly into her arms.**

**"And I still do.", she smiled.**

**"Let go!", Kai just mumbled.**

**"Hell, if you accept, that you need some help here.", she said, while she looked like a demon again.**

**"Will you stop complaining, if I do so?",he asked.**

**" Yeah, I will..", she sighed.**

**"Now then, give me your hands..",she smiled again.**

**Kai sighed, but streched out his and layed them at her palms.**

**She was skating slowly backwards as he tried to stay at his feet.**

**"This is uncomfortable, you know.", he mumbled.**

**"No I don't, why?", Mika asked confused.**

**"I hate to rely on other people. Or trust know that.", he said.**

**"I don't mind.I am your friend, so I am gonna help you, stupid.", she covered his lips with her finger.**

**"Don't force yourself,I know you, you can't do anything about I will show you, that you can be different from how you behave, i am the living proof.", she**

** smiled as she suddenly embraced him.**

**"What are you..? Let go!", Kai was shocked from the reaction and from the sudden warmth.**

**"You... what the hell is wrong with you?", Kai shivered a bit.**

**"Nothing. Your body is only so cold."Mika returned and placed her head at his shoulder.**

**"See, I am different than you.", she whispered and let go of him**

**"Sure you are. You are girl.", he said.**

**"That's not what I meant...", she blushed slightly.**

**"I know.", he slightly smiled,placed a hand at her cheek and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.**

**"W-w-w-what the hell was that?", she asked with a beet-red face and jumped away from him(me: don't try that home, if you are no pro, cause jumping at an **

**icerink with iceskates is not so easy, I know, what I am talking about T.T)  
**

**"Hmm, I can just quietly sit there with a thought, that a girl got me confused by kissing me. Just think of it as payback.", he grinned.**

**"Again that grinn. He is way too charming for his personality, when he is smiling like that.", she thought.**

**"Oi, t-the others wanted to play truth or dare, will you come?", she ****stumbled.**

**"Hah, even if I didn't, Miwa would have forced me to go along**

**"Well, then...", she smiled,skated around him, and pushed him forwards.**

**"Let's hope you survive this.", she smiled.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*IN THE ROOM, Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"I have the bottle.", Kamui placed in the middle of the circle, which they were forming.**

**"Then you start.",Mika played with her hair.**

**"OKAY!", he spinned the bottle.**

**It pointed at Kai.**

**"Truth or Dare?", he asked.**

**"Truth.",Kai answered.**

**"Why are you such a stupid jerk?",Kamui asked without hesitation.**

**"Because you are annoying.", Kai answered with the same speed.**

**Kamui just got red and shut up.**

**Kai took the bottle and spinned pointed at Mika.**

**"Truth or Dare?", he sighed.**

**"Dare",she replied.**

**"Do something wih kissing", Miwa whipered to him.**

**"Then you do it.", Kai replied.  
**

**"Okay,"Miwa grinned"Kiss him", he pointed at Kai.  
**

**"Oi, Miwa,that is going too far...",Misaki said.  
**

**"Hmppf, I am not afraid of that.",Mika stood up and pressed a kiss a this lips.  
**

**She used a bit too much force, so she pushed him at the ground.  
**

**She quickly released the kiss.  
**

**Although it was a bit weird, she got a lot of applause.  
**

**But that day, she wasn't the only one, who had to kiss somebody at this evening.  
**

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***THE END**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  


**So end of this chapter, and is bakc from the hospital, as you see.  
**

**Somehow this chapter is one of favourites so far, except the chapter in the  
**

**The next two weeks, I can't update, cause Imma at vacation at the beach(No, Morikawa is not wit me, I kicked him away)  
**

**But I hope, you'll keep reading the story.  
**

**ANGEL-SAN  
**

**PS:Wish me some good weather for the sea xPPPP  
**


	13. Chapter 12: The nationals?

**Chapter 12:****The Nationals!**

**Sorry,if the quotes aren't exact, but there were too much of them and I didn't want to have the chapter full of quotes out of the episode so I cut most of it out...,well I tried my best, hope you enjoy.**

**Mika looked at the Shop Manager's Van.**

**She still didn't understand, why she was going along with them.**

**"Ahhh", she sighed.**

**The others were already inside,as she went inside.**

**She wasn't very relieved, cause she has to between the bags, since there was **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~After the drive~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Sorry,kid. Are you alright?", A brown haired girl asked Kamui.**

**"Kid,I?", he asked.**

**"It should be alright.I have a band aid here.",she replied.**

**"I don't need it.",Kamui shouted.**

**(5 minutes later)**

**"So your tacticsis to change your playstyle to have advantage against your opponent?, Gai asked.**

**"No, the weakest just lefts out.",Kai replied quickly.**

**"HEY, you! Ever heard of something called 'tact'?", Kamui screamed.**

**"Kamui-kun...No, he's right.. I'll just left out..", Aichi said.**

**"I am sorry, O-nii-san, I just can't fight alongside him..I am sorry..", he ran away, almost crying.**

**"Hey...Kamui..", Mika streched out her hand and looked angrily at Kai.**

**She pulled him away from the others.**

**"Are you satisfied with the outcome?", she groused.**

**"What? It was the truth and the only logical way, so what ar you upset , I don't have to justify myself infront of you.", Kai said coldly.**

**"Really, you are making me sick...", she said, stepped forward and slapped him in his face.**

**Everybody looked at her, but this time,she didn't mind.**

**"What...Mika-san...",Aichi didn't get what really happened.**

**"Stubborn idiot.",she said to Kai.**

**"Come on, the tournament is starting.", Shin came suddenly, without knowing what just happened.**

**While they went to the tournament arena, Mika and Kai didn't even looked at each other.**

**"Long time no see, Kai", on of the AL4 memebers said to Kai.**

**"Tetsu",Kai answered.**

**As Mika heard that name and saw a certain blue-haired girl behind him , she hid herself behind Misaki and Shin.**

**"Is that an old friend of yours?",Asaka added.**

**"An old accuaintance.."Tetsu said"Didn't expect to see you here...", he added.**

**"Where is Ren?",Kai changed the subject.**

**"Do you really think, Ren-sama would bother coming to the you make it to the finals,you have a chance to meet him.",Tetsu answered.**

**"You have no chance of getting to the finals", a boy added.**

**"The finals will be Foo Fighter vs Foo Fighter.",Asaka added.**

**"Tch",Mika said...**

**"Who is hiding there behind you?",Tetsu asked him.**

**"Tetsu,we are leaving...",Asaka said and she and the boy left.**

**"Come outta there.",Tetsu said with a strong voice.**

**"And if not,what will you do?",she answered with an equally strong voice.**

**"Are you afraid?",he smiled.**

**"Not really.",she stepped out of her hid, so that her forelock hid her eyes.**

**"Hmppf...",Tetsu said and walked away.**

**"Seems that he didn't notice.",she sighed.**

**"And what about that?,"Kai asked.**

**"Since when do you care?",Mika almost barked at him.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AT the break~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Do you really think you can win against us?Against Foo Fighter.", Kyou screamed.**

**"Will Ren be there?",Kai asked out of the context.**

**"Ren,Ren,Ren..What is the interest in him"Kyou slammed his hands at the table.**

**"I heard you on Ren are on means if I beat you,I am stronger than him, and I will be the leader of Foo Fighter.**

**"Kyou, do you know what you are saying?", Asaka stated.  
**

**"Of course. I think the strongest one should be the leader and...", he didn't finish his sentence, cause somebody threw cola at his face.**

**"Hey,you there? Honestly, won't let me even drink in peace..And now I wasted my Cola on you.", Mika said and stood up.**

**"You little..", Kyou was supressing his voice.**

**"When you have a problem with us, then leave.", she said to him.**

**"Counts for you,too",she said and turned her face towards Asaka and Tetsu,half of her face hidden by her hair.**

**"Mika,hm?",Tetsu grinned."What a of the former Team members here."**

**"As I would care...",Mika said with a cold voice.**

**"What happened to your legs?",he asked calmly.**

**"Hmppf, they are healed,as you can see...",she replied.**

**"You don't seem to be that naive,smiling child,you were before, anymore.", he said"Well, I am looking forward to this."**

**"You...why are you here?",Asaka asked.**

**"How sad. I didn't thought you were a member of Foo Fighter.",Mika said.**

**"It is just...I thought...",Asaka didn't really know, what to say.**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean it like this.I didn't know.",Mika responded.**

**"That's why I knew your face...That's why you looked so familiar..**

**I see, I was so stupid...Hmm, well, I think I will look also forward to our mach.I swere, I am going to beat you Mika.", she smiled.**

**After that,the three left.**

**"They were on the same team?",Aichi thought.**

**"Hmmm,Mika smiled,I can't wait to see the outcome",she smiled to herself.  
**

**But suddenly she felt that her body lost her strenght and she falled at the floor.  
**

**"Not now...",she thought and tried to endure the pain of her pounding and aching head.****"Ren must be he is playing around with his power."**  


**"Aghhhh,Not now",she pressed her hands against her head.  
**

**"Hey,are you alright?",Miwa asked her.  
**

**Even Kai stepped towards her.  
**

**"Maybe she has...No it's impossible, I would have noticed.",he thought.  
**

**"No, it is nothing",she said."Aghhhhh,why now?"  
**

**"We must hurry up, and take her to the infirmary.",Shin said."She looks so pale."  
**

*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**At the infirmary**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  


******Kai sat next Mika,who was laying on the bed an trying to catch breath.  
**

******"What was that right now?", he asked.  
**

******"Why.. ha... do you care?", she replied as she removed a wet rag from her forehad.  
**

******"It couldn't be 'that' ,you don't have it, do you?", Kai asked her.  
**

***************~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**THE END******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  


**************BUHAHAHAHA, I finally made it.  
**

**************My next chapter.  
**

**************I won't let them come so easily together^^  
**

**************I try to update as fast as possible, but I ignored my Claymore story for too long.  
**

**************MEOW, I will do my best, cause school starts Wendsay and I have to sit in school till 16.00 and sometimes till 17.30...  
**

**************ANGEL-CHAN**


	14. Chapter 13: And now?

**Chapter 14:****And now?**

**Mika looked first a look, like she would kill him right away, but then turned away from him.**

**"You do.", he said angrily.**

**"I...I...Yes, but no...", she said as she pressed her hand at her ears.**

**"What an answer is that supposed to be ?", Kai asked calmly.**

**"I don't have it, but it looks like I do.", she lied.**

**"What does that mean ?", the brunette asked this time.**

**"It is too difficult to explain right now, you will know in time. But I won't become like Ren, it is impossible..", she just couldn't bring herself to say that it this had **

**already happened and that she had that power since she started to play Vanguard. **

**She just couldn't say it...**

**"Hmmm, sure, you becoming like him..." ,Kai sighed "Anyway,my match starts. I've gotta go."**

**Mika didn't know how long she was lying there she just stood up after some time and walked out of the infirmary.**

**"Nobody won't get to know, what I was...Nobody, I swear...",she mumbled to herself.**

**She walked outside, into the arena.**

**"The teams progressing into the finals are: Team Jurassic Park and Team Foo Fighter AL4." ,MC Miya annouced.**

**"What a shame.", the girl thought."Well,it was their first time at the Nationals."**

**Somehow she made it to were Q4 was.**

**"It is bitter to taste defeat, isn't it?", she asked with a sad voice.**

**"Mika-san?You are alright now?", Aichi asked with worries and sadness.**

**"Yeah, I am alright...Thank you for worrying.", she smiled.**

**"Tch...", Kai just said.**

**"Idiot.", she replied.**

**"Say Kai, how sad you lost. But with this weak team, it was clear that you couldn't win.", Ren and the others suddenly appeared.**

**"Every team is better than with you.", Kai said and left.**

**"It is all your fault. If you had just won one match, you'd have got to the finals and Kai would have been able to fight me. But,you lost.", Ren said to Aichi.**

**"Who do you think you are?", Mika screamed at Ren.**

**"Who do we have here?", Ren smiled."I have never thought I would see you walking again.**

**"Tch, I don't want to hear this from you!",Mika said angrily.**

**"Oh, somebody is upset.", Ren said and his eyes began to glow, as he was forcing his imagination on Mika.**

**"You think that this will work on me.", Mika eyes began to glow the same,odd way, as she stared at Ren.**

**Ren falled back a step, cause he didn't thought, that some could resist his power, no be even stronger than him.**

**"You little...", Ren growled ash he went away.**

**"Tch..", Mika sighed.**

**"Aichi, you good?", she asked the little boy.**

**"Uhmm, yeah thank you, Mika-san.", Aichi answered.**

**"Good then.",Mika said and walked away."See you."**

* * *

**"Mind coming with me?", Tetsu suddenly appeared behind her.**

**"W-what?", she was confused.**

**"Just follow me.", he said and started walking.**

**Mika knew, that nobody could harm her, so she started walking after him.  
**

**"Ren-sama, I brought her here.", Tetsu said.  
**

**"Good job, you can leave.", he didn't even looked at him.  
**

**Tetsu bowed and walked out of the room.  
**

**"That's a nice power you have there.I didn't know, you have it.", he grinned evily.  
**

**"Nobody knows.", she answered coldly.  
**

**"Well, now I do.", Ren walked towards her.  
**

**"And? What is it to you?", she was furious at him.  
**

**"It is a shame, that somebody like you, with that strong power, and somebody like me, with the same power have to be seperated.", he was close to her face.**

**"What did you just say?", she couldn't believe what she just heard.  
**

**"That power shouldn't be divided, it should be together.", he smiled, like he used too, once ago.  
**

**"You hungry-for-power-idiot. I would never, I couldn't, that power shouldn't be used like that, it is not made for this kind of things.", she turned away from him.  
**

**"And what is made for, then?", he said provocating her, and embraced her tightly, so that she couldn't walk away.  
**

**"As if you would understand.", she struggled. Normally she would have broken free easily, but for some reason, she couldn't right now.  
**

**"Oh, I would, I am sure of that.", he smiled again and tightend his gripp, so that Mika had problems with breathing. "And if you would join me, I wouldn't **

**consider you as a traitor, just Kai would be one, and we would fight him and his weird ideas together, so he could never stand up against this power."  
**

**"Kai...", she whispered.  
**

**Suddenly she punched Ren in his stomach, so that he had to fall back a step.  
**

**She falled at the floor, coughin and catching her breath.  
**

**"I am no traitor...He... he left me too, just walked away, without saying why, or where, or anything else...", she said, almost crying.  
**

**"he-", Ren seemed to supridsed.  
**

**"But I won't hate him for that. Just like I won't hate you for leaving me as well.", she started crying quietly.  
**

**"What?!", Ren got furious.  
**

**"It's the same..He left, but you left, too. Not saying a word. Both of you. Left me there, although I haven't done anything. I should be the one to hate you, but I **

**won't. That is unnecessary.",she whispered now.  
**

**"You little...!", Ren was supressing his voice now, almost exploding from anger.  
**

**"Just the truth, That is, what I think.", Mika got her self-confidence back.  
**

**"Hmmpff, I see, you won't join me. If that is so, then just leave. I will find somebody else, with that power, and that person will join me, I am sure.",he grinned.  
**

**"Then I wish you good luck. We will see who will win, in the end.", she said and walked towards the door.  
**

**"Tch, then good luck fighting together with that traitor.", Ren began to laugh insanly.  
**

* * *

**Mika needed a break, so she walked to the garden near to the arena.  
**

**Q4 had lost, they drove back, she stayed here for now, she wanted to walk home.  
**

**"Mi-chan?", said a familiar voice.  
**

**Mika felt chills running down her back as she heard that voice.  
**

**She turned around, shivering in fear and anger.  
**

**"Ww-why are you here?", she stuttered.  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

**Okay that is it for this chapter.  
**

**Gomen, that it is so late, but I have much school, so I didn't made it.  
**

**But on the other, I wish for some more reviews.  
**

**I saw that the lastest chapter had 55 views and only 1 review and thought "what the hell?"  
**

**Come on, my dear readers, I know you can do it better...  
**

**The next chapter will be called 'Old Love', you can try to figure what it means, or who is that mysterious guy, if you want^^  
**

**And no, Mika torture isn't over yet. She will have to suffer a bit more, and then she will go to the training camp.  
**

**Anyway, I hope the ones who read this story, will contine to read it.  
**

**ANGEL-SAN  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Old Love

**Chapter 14:****Old Love**

**"Mika-chan, I have missed you.", the boy said and embraced her from behin.**

**Mika felt chills running down her back.**

**"Let go...", she stuttered and stepped away.**

**"Come on, I have missed you, really, I searched for you since you left.**

**And I am sure you missed me, too.", she smiled friendly.**

**"And whose fault was it, that I left?!", she shouted at him, as the memories starting come back to her.**

**"Come on, I never wanted too. Also, it was your stupid friend, who left you behind.", he stepped towards her.**

**"What has Kai to do with you. You were the the one who took it too far. You were the one cheating on me. You made me left finally, not Ren or Kai, got that?",**

** she shouted, turned around and ran away.**

**"So she can walk normal again. But no matter what you do or where you run, don't forget Mika, you are mine.", he smiled like the devil.**

**Mika turned around the corner, as she stopped.**

**"Why is he here, I don't want him here. No... Not again...", she pressed her hands and bowed almost down. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Hey Mika", the boy shouted **

**"Oh, Takashi, you are late.", she smiled.**

**"I am sorry, Mika. I came here to tell you that we can't go to the cinema today...", he said.**

**"Ehhh, why not? That should be such a nice date.", she murmured.**

**"Yes, I know, but I have to help my father. But I promise that I will take you for a walk in the evening.", Takashi apologized.**

**"Sure, that is sad. But I can't walk for real, you forgot? Well, it will be a short walk then.", Mika smiled again.**

**"Then, I'll be going.",he smiled and ran away **

**"Bye", she shouted after him. "hmm, he is often out the last time. Did domething happen?", she thought.**

**"Anyway, I should go back home.", he spoke her thoughts out loud.**

**As she arrived home, her cousin jumped towards the door.**

**"Ehhh, Kai isn't with you today, again?", she sighed sadly.**

**"Just like I said countless times, he won't be coming in the moment.", Mika angrily hobbled towards the couch.**

**"Oh Takashi's father called. He said he got the books you ordered and that you could get them. I mean, if you are in the right condition.", her aunt said.**

**"Oh yeah, sure. I'll go rigth now. AndTakashi said, that he had to help**

**out his father, so I can go and see him.", she said and walked out of the door.**

**"I think he will be suprised to see me.", she smiled to herself.**

**"Hey here?", she wondered as she walked into the book shop right next to Takashi's house.**

**"Oh, good afternoon Mika-chan.", Takashi's father said friendly.**

**"You came for the books, am I right?", he asked.**

**"Yes, and to see Takashi.",Mika answred.**

**"Oh, but he is not here. He went out some time ago. I belive he said, that he is out with his friend to buy something for their computer.", the man said.**

**"Oh, I didn't know. I will look for him and then will come for the books.", she said and walked towards the city.**

**She suddenly noticed Takashi turning around the corner.**

**She didn't hasitate and went after him.**

**Afte she walked the few hundred meters, she also turned around.**

**And there he was. **

**Her beloved Takashi.**

**Kissing fiercingly another girl.**

**A girl, that wanted to be his girlfriend for a long time.**

**"Takashi...What are you doing?", she asked in a shock:**

**He stopped kissing the other one and looked at Mika, like he couldn't believe what happened right now.**

**"Mika, what are you doing here?", he asked, as if nothing happened and walked towards.**

**"Hppf, look who has shown up.. See, Takashi doesn't need or want you. I am enough. On the other hand, who would want you, little Miss-I-am-everything, who cannot even walk properly.", she began to laugh and place an arm around Takashi.**

**"Mika, wait..", Takashi said as Mika walked slowly backwards.**

**"No, stay away...Leave me alone.", she turned around and ran away.**

**"So you can run, just if you want.", the girl laughed even louder.**

**"I never loved for real, Mika, just for you know.",Takashi shouted after.**

**Mika felt, that her legs could no longer support her and she falled at the street and began to cry.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*flashback end*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Mika began to cry, as everything rushed towards her at once.**

**"What are you crying about?", Kai suddenly showed up.**

**"None of you buisness.", she turned away and wiped away, cause she didn't want to get laughed at.**

**"I see.", Kai said and walked towards her.**

**"What happened?",he whispered.**

**"Nothing..Nothing what would concern you...", she was still crying and wanted to run away as Kai grabbed her hand.**

**"I have no interest in listening to what you will be telling in some days to the others,crying, so just say it right out.",Kai looked right in her eyes.**

**"Just think about it yourself.", she continued to cry and pressed her head against his chest.  
**

**"Ehhhh...", he sighed and patted her head "Will you finally stop, cry-baby?"  
**

**She looked at him as she felt the warm hand at her head.  
**

**Mika wiped away her tears and Kai put his hand around her waist.  
**

**"Dear God, you finally stopped.",he seemed to be happy.  
**

**"Idiot.", Mika didn't know why, but she had to smile out of all sudden.  
**

**"Why are you smiling,of all sudden?", he said and leaned against the wall.  
**

**"I don't know.", she answered "But you are so are warm."  
**

**"What?; Hey, let go!"; he pushed her away.  
**

**Mika laughed now really loud.  
**

**"You are yourself again.", she smiled.  
**

**"The same goes for you.", he said as he closed his eyes.  
**

**"Yes, I know, and thank you.", she stepped forward and kissed the suprised boy on his lips.  
**

**"See you.", she ran away.  
**

**"Idiot, just don't kiss me, when you feel like it.", Kai said and wiped his mouth of saliva.  
**

*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**************The end of the next chapter.  
**

**************I couldn't wait to write this.  
**

**************SO Takashi had his appearence(I already hate him), but I will write the next two or three chapters without him.**

**************If you have some ides or wishes, then write them.  
**

**************I decided to update every Wensday, cause I have too much school, srry T.T  
**

**************ANGEL-SAN  
**


	16. Chapter 15:Training

**Chapter 15:****The Training Camp**

**(I am jumping a bit with the quotes, so don't get confused.**

**This chapter will be a bit shorter, and should mainly focus about Mika's thoughts plus give a little break from the main story arc...)**

**"Ah, you are early, too, Kamui-kun.", said the manager.**

**"Ahhh, yes", he smiled.**

**Mika didn't really bother, she didn't even look up from the manga she was reading.**

**She loved mangas, in which blood was flowing.**

**They really sucked her in, and made her forget about the real world sometimes.(No, she is not obsessed^^)**

**Mika didn't notice, how much time was up, as she heard Kamui smiling weird, because he thought of Emi.**

**"It is a bit odd for somebody at your age to think of something like that.", she closed her book and stood up.**

**"H-h-how long are YOU here?!",Kamui pointed at her.**

**"All this time. But you pevert were to busy too notice.", she said cooly.**

**"Pe-e-vert.? I am no pevert.", he shouted.**

**"Sure, sure... you are...", she sighed deeply.**

**"Ha?What is with you?", Kamui noticed that something was wrong.**

**He wanted to say something else, but the moment he saw Mika's sad eyes, he shut his mouth.**

**"Oh, I see the gang is here.", Miwa said, as he stepped in and pulled Kai with him.**

**"Huh?", everybody was wondering.**

**Mika looked at Kai with the look he saw yesterday.**

**And he didn't like it.**

**It was weak.**

**Well, it wasn't, but it was sad. And somebody who got sad that quickly was weak.**

**At least in his opinion.**

**Mika was somewhere different with her toughts.**

**In her past.**

**Again.**

**She was sitting in the car with her headphones on, looking out of the window.**

**"If you cling to much to the past it will destroy you.", Kai whispered as he passed her.**

**Mika didn't know how to answer his statement, she just curled herself like a hedgehok and falled asleep.**

**The brunette wokeup, as they arrived.**

**She was the last, who walked out of the car.**

**"Oi, are you alright?Should I help you?", Morikawa asked her.**

**"Even if I did, I would never ask YOU for help.", she answered and walked out.**

**"Outsch, that nust have had hurt.", Miwa smiled.**

**"Hmpf..",Kai sighed**

**"I know where we can go for the figth.",Yuri said.**

**Mika sighed and decided to follow the others, cause she didn't want to carry the luggage.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*After the fight~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Mika sighed, as she heared, that she would have to help make dinner.**

**She wouldn't really mind usually, but after Takashi's appearence, she wanted to think, alone.**

**She didn't even know, why she agreed, to come along.**

**She was mechanicly doing, what needed to be done.**

**Like her body was here, but her mind and spirit was somewhere.**

**Even while eating, or watching the fireworks, she still seemed to be absent.**

**As the night was putting everyone to sleep, she walked towards the beach.**

**The girl took of her shoes and walked into the sea.**

**"Hahh, finally, I can think alone.", she untied her hair, let it flapp in the wind, she streched out her hand,like she wanted to dance with it.**

**As the wind was touching her body, she felt like all of her worries and thoughts were flying.**

**"Ahhh", she sighed as new energy flew through.**

**"What are you so happy about?", she heard a familiar voice.**

**"Kai...What do you want?", she asked, as if nothing happened.**

**"Nothing at all. You are acting weird. That's all...", he looked out at the sea.**

**"That's all? You are worried, or what?", she asked.**

**"Not really. I just can't stand the look on your face...", Kai answered.**

**"Ah, I see...", Mika replied with a sad voice.**

**"Who was that?, Kai's voice suddenly brougth her back.**

**"Huh?", she didn't really understood.**

**"Who was that or better what has he done to you, that you are acting like this. You wouldn't do it without a reason.", he finally looked at her.**

**"What makes you sure about it?", she asked, almost angry.**

**"Because you are still the one you were. The Mika I knew.", he turned his head, he didn't want to see Mika's face.**

**But she didn't even want to see his face.**

**It was enough to hear what he just said.**

**She felt tears running down her face.**

**"Why are you crying?", Kai asked, irritated.**

**"Oh, it is nothing. ", she wiped off her tears."How can you be sure? I mean, you changed,too. How are you sure, that I am still the person that you knew?",**

**"It is simple. It IS you. You are you. You will never change.", he said**

**and looked into her face.**

**To be honest, she was the only real connetcion to his past.**

**His happy, smiling past.**

**And although those days were past, and he decided to lock them away, lock his feelings away, she was breaking them free.**

**"Kai...", she whispered.**

**"What is it?", he asked, with his Kai-like attitude.**

**"Thank you...", she answered.**

**"Mhhh, don't you dare to kiss now.", he said to ensure that she wouldn't.**

**"No, I didn't want to..", she smiled slightly."By the way, am I that bad at kissing.", she hid her face.**

**"That's not what I meant!",he tried to make it right.**

**"Hahaha, you are so easily to pick on.", she started to laugh.**

**He smiled.**

**"Good to have you back. Otherwise it would be boring, even for me."**

**, Kai seemed to be himself again. "And you belong here."**

**"And now, we should go to sleep.", she smiled towards him.  
**

**"Mhm, I don't want to hear anything tomorrow.", Kai sighed.  
**

**Mika pulled his hand and ran towards the cottage.  
**

**"Hey, let go!I never agreed to this.", he said, upset.  
**

**"That is exactly, why I am doing this.", she smiled even brighter, and strechedout her tongue.  
**

**Kai he shouldn't have brought her to her normal self again.  
**

**But on the other hand, it was more interesting this way.  
**

**His inner-self somehow smiled.  
**

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***THE NEXT DAY**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  


**Mika looked at the others playing around at the beach, while she was sitting at the boat and smiled.  
**

**Emi and Misaki walked towards her.  
**

**"Eto, Mika-san, are you alright now?", Emi asked.  
**

**"HUh, what do you mean?", she asked.  
**

**"YOu didn't look really well yesterday...", Misaki added.  
**

**"Uhmm, oh yeah...I am alrigth now. Now..", she smiled and looked towards a certain somebody at the beach.  
**

**********~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***THE END******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  


**Okay, this it for now^^  
**

**I am sorry, I ahve really much school, I will try my best to update here, so don't be angry with me^^  
**

**And next she have more(and maybe more pleasant) visitors from the past.  
**

**Or at least some, that are funny.  
**

**Saynora~logging out(for now)  
**

**ANGEL-SAN and AUTHOR-SAMA(of this story XP)  
**

**MEOW  
**


	17. Chapter 16:More visitors?

**Chapter 16:****More visitors?**

**(Okay, finally, Mika will have some more pleasant experience, and the others will go to her home^^)**

**Mika was sleeping peacefully in her bed, as suddenly the doorbell rang.**

**"Just one second...", she mubled and walked towards the front door.**

**But the ringing didn't stop.**

**"I'm coming, I'm coming!", she shouted annoyed.**

**As she opened the door, she heard a scream:"Miiika! It has been soooo long!", somebody jumped at her and embraced so tight, that it was hard to breathe.**

**"Yu-yukiko?That you? What are you doing here? And let me breathe !", she shouted at her cousin as both of them falled at the floor.**

**"Good morning Mika. I hope we didn't woke you.", her aunt also appeared.**

**"Mmmm...", Mika mumbled.**

**"I have missed you so much.", Yukiko said as she stood up.**

**"That still doesn't answer the question why you are here.", Mika glared at the younger cousin.**

**"You didn't gave a sign of life for a long time, so we decided to drop by, as we Yukiko and me are visting this town, anyway.", her aunt answered.**

**"And where are you going to stay?", Mika also stood up.**

**"Isn't it obvious? With you, Mika-nee-chan!", Yukiko seemed to be happy.**

**"HA-! No way! Completly denied!", the brown-haired girl was in a huge shock.**

**"Haha, it is too late now. Father already said, that you would say so, but he decided to leave by now. He also said, that it is our problem, where we going to stay,**

** so we came here.", Yukiko said as she ran into Mika's room and jumped at her bed.**

**"Ahhhh, it so soft. Whoaaa- cute! Where did you got this plushies? I want them, too.", she shouted out of the room.**

**"For how long?", Mika sighed and turned around to her aunt, as she couldn't watch the demolishion of her cuddle-at-nigth-plushies and her bed.**

**"I knew you would say yes!", her aunt smiled.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile at Card Capital~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Mika-san hasn't been here for quiet a while... I wonder what happened to her...", Aichi said,lucky for him he didn't notice Kai's killing-intent as he said his **

**thoughts.**

**"Sa na... ", the shop-manager didn't really mind.**

**"Maybe we should visit her...", Emi said out her thoughts.**

**"Nice idea, we don't know, where she lives...", Misaki stated.**

**"Oh, that is true.. Sadly...", Aichi sighed.**

**"Well, maybe anyone does know where she lives..", Miwa said.**

**"I don't think so.", Misaki was realisitic.**

**"So, does anyone know, where she lives?", Miwa asked.**

**"Haaaa... I do", said Kai.**

**"Heeeeee?How did you know?", all the others were shocked.**

**"And why didn't you come right out with it?", Misaki was angry.**

**"Did anyone ask me?", he said annoyed.**

**"No...", she answered.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Some time later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"So it is here...", Misaki looked at the skyscraper.**

**"It's huuuuge.", Kamui looked at it's top.**

**"Don't say such abigous things.", Misaki blushed and ranged the door bell.**

**"I am coming", said a high pitched voice from behind and they could hear somebody rushing towards the door.**

**"This voice...", Kai said.**

**"Haiiiiii", an orange-haired girl opened the door and looked at the people standing infront of the door.**

**Suddenly her eyes widened at started to shine.**

**"Oh no..Don't even...", but he couldn't even finish his sentence, cause the girl jumped at him and hugged him tight.**

**"Yukiko, let me go!", Kai shouted.**

**"Kai, I missed you sooooooo much.", Yukiko said and pressed a kiss at his cheek.**

**"What? Did I hear Kai?", another woman entered and hugged Kai.**

**She looked similar to Mika , but she had a long ponytail, looked a bit elder, and had dark-green eyes.**

**"Oh my God, you have grown quite a lot. **

**And you seem more adult, than the last time I saw you", she said while pulling his cheek.**

**"Well, ...thank you...", Kai tired to endure the embaressment and looke the other way.**

**"Tatsuki-san?", Miwa asked.**

**"God, are you maybe Miwa?", she asked him and looked directly.**

**"Urusaiyo...what are you doing out there?", Mika rubbed her eyes and yawned, still wearing her pyjama, which was a long,almost skin-tight pullover, covering **

**her arms and some part of her legs.**

**"Mika?Look, Kai is here", Yukiko said with a happy face.**

**"And? I am going back to sleep", she yawned again.**

**"Whoaa, you look so cute in this outfit", Miwa smiled.**

**"Don't look at me,you pervert"; she was embarresed.**

**"More imprtant, why the heck are you sleeping at that time of day? It is 1.00PM !", Miwa shouted.**

**"You know what happenes, when somebody stands at your front door at 5.00 AM?", she shouted and left.**

**"Oi, that was harsh...", Miwa stated.**

**"Why don't you come in, I will make you some tea.", said Tatsuki.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Some time later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"She really went to sleep, didn't she?", Kamui asked.**

**"Yeah, she is is Kai?", Yukiko looked around in panic.**

**"Don't worry, he just went to get him some more tea.", Miwa said.**

**"Ah, Kai!What do you want?", Tatsuki asked him.**

**"A bit tea.", was his answer.**

**"Here you go!", she smiled and walked out.**

**"Oh, can you look if the door up there is closed, I'll come right back"**

**,Tatsuki added.**

**"Sure.", Kai was fine with, as long as Yukino wouldn't try to sit at his lap.**

**As he walked up, he didn't know, where he was really going.**

**Kai walked towards the door.**

**It looked closed, so he pulled it, but it opened.**

**"Kyyyyyahh", a girl screamed and threw a pillow at him.**

**"Who the hell went up here?I told my aunt to not lent anyone go through, I am changing!", Mika screamed.**

**Kai removed the pillow from his face and turned around.  
**

**"I bet she did that on purpose...", Kai sighed.  
**

**"Kai? Who ?! What?", she didn't know what she should ask first.  
**

**"Your aunt. She said I should look, if the door is closed.", kai said with a rather uninterested attitude.  
**

**"THAT... I will throw her outta here.", Mika was upset.  
**

**"She LIVES here?", he seemed to be suprised.  
**

**"Ah, yes. They came here and invited themselves in.", Mika sighed and walked out of the room.  
**

**"You are ready I pressume?", kai turned around.  
**

**"Yeah, but why do you care?", Mika grinned a bit.  
**

**"I just want to close that damn door.", he said and started to walk after Mika, who was already walking down the stairs.  
**

**"Oh , you are finally here.", Misaki stated.  
**

**"What were you doing up there?Making love?", Miwa asked, and everybody in the room turned red.  
**

**"You little...", Mika was suppressing her voice out af anger.  
**

**Miwa knew what he should do, but it was already too late.  
**

**Two fists landed in his face and he flew towards the wall.  
**

**"As if!", Mika and Yukiko said at the same time.  
**

**"Appearently, we came to look, if you are okay, but I guess this is out of question already with that condition of yours.", Misaki added.  
**

**"Well, thank you very much.", Mika smiled.  
**

**"She is scary...", Kamui shivered.  
**

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***TO BE CONTINUED**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  


**Okay, that is it(for now XD)  
**

**I am sorry, I didn't update last week, but I was leaving the house at 7.20 AM and came back at 7.30 PM last week, so pls, don't be mad at me.  
**

**The great author-sama of this story is thinking of a halloween special for this story, it will be posted at 31 october, as I live and write here^^.  
**

**If you have some ideas, what chacters should or could do in their free time(as an additon to my orginally storyline), feel free to write them.  
**

**LOL and I am thinking of some limes for this story, what do you think?  
**

**ANGEL-SAMA(NO, go away, weird thought of the limes XDDD)  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Beating heart But for who?

**Chapter 17:****Beating heart, but for who?**

**(Lol, I tried to change the POV, cause I always write in third-person-narrator:Mika's POV, so I'll try it out with Kai, in the following chapters, maybe too.**

**A bit^^Wish me luck)**

**Mika walked down the street, to buy some food, cause her cousin was a food-destroying-machine.**

**"Haaa..",she sighed, cause her back hurt from her gymnastic.**

**"Mika...",as she heared this voice, she turned around, as if somebody stabbed her.**

**"Takashi, what business do you have here?", she asked with a sharp voice.**

**"Oh dear, why are you so cold?", he smiled.**

**"I have no reason to be friendly towards you.", Mika didn't hesitate, as she finally had overcome her fear.**

**"You are so cold, but I know, that this is just your mask.**

**Just say, that you want to fall into my arms right now, and ask me, if I can come back to you. I know, you do.", he smiled like the devil himself and streched out **

**his hand towards her.**

**Mika seemed shocked, how his real face was, but in reality, she already knew, that was pretending, when they were together,, although she still didn't knew, **

**why he pretenended.**

**"Then what was your mask?Who are you really? When were together, that was your mask , wasn't it? For what reason?And how can you expect me to return to **

**somebody, whose face I have never seen?", she said and slapped his hand away.**

**"You wanna know?", he lowered his head towards her"Yeah, it was a mask. I am kinda in the middle from what I was and what you see.**

**And it was bet, if you are so naive to fall for me or not. I won.**

**After the others were conviced you did, I didn't have a need for you any longer.**

**I am cruel to you, cause you won't come back, although I want you thus time for real, and you reject me."**

**"F-f-for real? This time?",the girl mumbled.**

**"How do you expect me to belive it?!You are the worst!", she slapped him right in his face and ran away.**

**"And you are so easy...", Takashi said something else , but Mika couldn't hear the last words.**

**"That idiot, that damned idiot, how can he think I would ever come back to him? Is he that stupid?", all this thoughts were going trough her mind,as she kept on **

**running.**

**"Ha...ha...ha...", the girl was out of air, as she finally stopped.**

**"Why is something like this always happening to me?", Mika was angry.**

**"Not that I am interested in it, but why are you yelling at the trash can?", a familiar voice said.**

**"Ha?", Mika looked at Kai"You are asking it, and yet you deny, you are interested.."**

**"Just like I said, I am not interested, but why are you doing it?", Kai answered without changing his expression.**

**"Ah, I see.. Arguing about it is pointless, isn't it. However I am just upset.. Isn't that the reason for yelling, you idiot?!", Mika glared back at him.**

**"Maybe, but since when it is reson to yell at a trash can?", he didn't seem to be impressed.**

**"You are such a stubborn 't you have any other business?", the girl was annoyed.**

**"I don't, Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, arguing with you.", Kai still wasn't impressed.**

**"Good then. He appeared again, and I am upset. Can you get lost now, cause I don't feel like talking about it, and everytime I talk about I don't want, I am going **

**to cry. So get lost", Mika really started to cry.**

**"Dear God. And there she goes again. Why is this so damn annoying to see her cry?", Kai thought.**

**"Pull yourself together. It is so annoying.", as he looked at his old friend.**

**"Then get lost, if it is annoying.", she wiped off her tears.**

**"It is annoying to see you crying.", Kai finally looked at her.**

**"What- do you mean... by that?", she didn't stop crying.**

**"You know exactly, what I meant.", he was still looking at her.**

**"You are enjoying this, aren't you?", Mika felt, like she would in the next moment.**

**"As if I...", he couldn't finish his sentence, cause the girl falled into his arms, unconcious.**

**"Haaaa, why always me?", Kai sighed and layed her down at a bank.**

**"What should I do with you?", he thought, as he moved his face closer to his.**

**"Kyahhhhhh, what are you doing with the poor girl, just because she is unconcious? Why are all guys like that? Stop it!", a girl screamed and walked towards**

** him.**

**Kai didn't respond, just looked at her with his killer-look(that look, when he is he is pissed. I think, it looks like a killer glare lol).**

**The girl stopped, turned and ran away, screaming:"You weirdo."**

**Kai didn't really mind, he just looked into Mika's face again.**

**Suddenly he was pushed away from her, but felt something on his lips.**

**It were her lips.**

**She seemed to wake up, and sit down properly.**

**As Mika noticed was happened, she jumped away from and glared at him.**

**"W-w-w-what were doing? And why am I lying here?", her face was beet-red.**

**"I did nothing, you jumped at me... Plus, you lost conciousness", he moved a bit closer to tease her.**

**"Could you tell me, what you are doing with my girlfriend?", suddenly a boy appeared.**

**"Your girlfriend?", Kai looked at Takashi with an interested smirk.**

**"Yeah. MY yours.", he looked first at Kai and the at Mika.**

**"Oi, choto.. I am not your girlfriend.I never said I am.", Mika shouted angrily.**

**"But we never quit, Mika-chan..",He said suddenly with a sweet voice.**

**"If that's, what you said, really is true, then we never were together in first place.", she wasn't angry anymore, but dissappointed.**

**"But you would want to come back to me, wouldn't you?", he started smirking again.**

**"If I really did, I would have said so. But I didn't, so get lost.", she looked at him with fury.**

**"Oh dear, who messed up your head, Mika-chan?", he countered and then looked at Kai.**

**"It was him, wasn't it? What did he do?",Takashi glared at Kai, but he didn't even bother looking.**

**"I bet I kiss better than he does. I mean we never tried...", he whispered into her ear, and before she could do something, he pressed his own lips against hers.**

**Mika reacted as everybody would, she slapped him right in the face.**

**"Are you insane?! I told you, I have no interest in you, so give it up already!", she screamed.**

**"I would like to say 'stop', but trash like you isn't worth my words..", Kai said and stood up.**

**"You think you have won? But I'll tell you something, the war has just begun, and I will be the one, who wins it.", Takashi shouted.**

**"I've never seen him so upset...", Mika seemed to be shocked.**

**"War? Nonsense. This won't be even a fight. ", Kai smirked.**

**"Hey, wait, this developed into something that shouldn't be happening... Hey, hey are you even listening.. And what do you mean by fight?", Mika looked at Kai, hoping for an answer.**

**"As if that something to do with you.", Kai smirked.**

**"But, hey, wait.. what are doing?", Mika asked, as Kia was way too close for her comfort.**

**"Did I have told you, that I hate losing?", he said and kissed her.**

**"Hmpfff... now we are even.", Kai added, wiped his mouth and left.**

**"You idiot...".**

**That was all she could say to what happened.**

**Now she standing in the park, staring at the sunset, which her cheeks red as the sun, which kissed the horizont.**

**"YOU COMPLETE IDIOT(S)!", she screamed into the sky.**

**(Note:Typical anime ending scene, after the final battle, somebody discovers something,screams the name of another person loud or a insult at the sky, and the **

**end is left open.**

**The anime ends with showing the sky XDDD.**

**This here is also the end.**

**But only of this chapter =P)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**This is it, for now XDDD  
**

**I am srry that I didn't wrote last week, but I am way too busy, for holidays =(  
**

**However I hope you enjoyed.  
**

**The Halloween special will be on time.**

**I repeat: If you have some own ideas, write them down.  
**

**ANGEL-AUTHOR-SAMA(With a strained arm T.T)  
**


	19. Chapter 175:Halloween

**Chapter 17.5:Halloween**

**(I kinda love bleach, so if you watched it, you will recognize it.^^ I do not own bleach.I just modified the idea^^)**

**Somewhere, in a dark forest:**

**"JUST SHUT YOUR USELESS MOUTHS", a girl dressed in a red-devil costume, with almost black hair tied to twin tails, red eyes and a black trident screamed.**

**"Since you have to decide all by yourself.", said a girl with a mermaid tail.**

**"Yeah, zust fut up, Mika",a mummy-boy mumbled.**

**"What the heck did you say, you toilet paper?!", she yelled at him and stabbed him with her trident.**

**"Fut dat fock abau.", he tried to say.**

**"It is called 'fog', you idiot.", said a half-dragon, half-human with deep-red scales.**

**"Just shut up, all of you", a witch with silver stood up with an angry look.**

**"What was that, you tank-woman.",she glared at Misaki.**

**"You said something, you seducing-breast monster?", she bitched back.**

**"What, are you jealous of my gorgeus look?", the succubus smiled.**

**"Of course not, fat-ass", Misaki yelled back.**

**"Everyone stoppppp. Please!", a boy screamed with blue hair and wolf-ears at his head.**

**"Yeah, you should listen to O-nii-san.", Kamui looke like Frankenstein.**

**"Pffff.", Mika was annoyed.**

**"More importantly, what are we going to do about those annoying four villains?", she added.**

**"fat vulains?", Miwa asked.**

**"The four strongest monster. They recntly appeared around here and they want to wipe out all the others monsters, so that only they can scare and eat the **

**human.", the succubus explained.**

**"Monsters playing monster-hunters? How stupid..", Kai said.**

**"Or maybe they are lead..", he wasn't able to finsh his second sentence, cause Mika interrupted him:"Yes, they are lead by "him" and he is lead by "it"", she whispered.**

**"What the heck are you talking about?", Kamui asked.**

**"Something that doesn't concern shortcakes like you.", Kai said without thinking.**

**"And what is our plan?", mermaid-Emi asked.**

**"Well,it is like that...", Mika said to all the others.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~Some hours later, the same place~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Here they come!Perpare yourself!", Mika said guarding the entrance togetherwith Aichi, Kai and Misaki.**

**"Who made you boss?", Misaki asked.**

**"You wanna try, wriggle-witch?", Mika countered.**

**Misaki wanted to reply, but somebody interrupted her.**

**"Oh, somebody expected us already?", somebody said.**

**"You are right, and were going to stop you villains.", Aichi raised his voice.**

**"Ohhh, that is interesting. How about this?We play three duels, and the winner of the most duels will win. If you win, we will leave, and stop hunting, if we win, **

**you will let us pass , and then turn you and the others in the castle to dust.",the red-haired boy smiled.**

**"But Ren-sama, you don't have to...", a blue haired, silver dressed Yuki-Onna said.**

**"Don't worry Asaka, we will win", Ren smiled.**

**"Who will go first?", Mika asked the others.**

**"I will do. I just want to hurry up and go to sleep." Kai said and stepped.**

**"If he is going, then I will go, too",the Ork, Kyou shouted.**

**"Bring it! I, the Crusher, will take out and...", he didn't even finish his sentence, as a blood-red flame burned him down.**

**"Boring.", Kai stated.**

**"What the heck? They are the strongest?My ass", Mika smiled.**

**"I will go next." Misaki said.**

**"A women can only fight against another woman. Othewise it isn't fair.", Asaka stepped forward.**

**"Do your worst,fat-ass.", Mika shouted.**

**"But I can tell you, that you will loose, anyway.",Asaka smirked.**

**"We will see about that.", Misaki raised her wand, but Asaka just jumped forwards, created a whip, and froze it around Misaki.**

**"I am an assain, I can see your moves, and I'll use them against you.", she smiled.**

**"You lost... Looser",Mika smiled."Okay, then I will finish this.."**

**"The leader can't fight...",Ren said with a smile.**

**"That was part of our deal.",he smiled**

**"You just made that up, didn't you?",she smiled.**

**"Well then, it will be Aichi vs Tetsu...",Ren laughed.**

**And it came, like it had to come...**

**Aichi lost..**

**"HAHAHAHA, WE WON! NOW, LET US PASS!",Ren was laughing like the devil would do.(OOps, he is a devil XD)**

**"KISS MY ASS, you freak. I don't care, what happen between us for I'll just..", but nefore she finished, Ren and the others already teleported into castle, and **

**they could already hear screams.**

**"What the ...Hurry up, minna", Mika shouted and flew towards the castle.**

**"I got you!", Asaka shouted out of the window, letting tons of ice swords raining down.**

**"As if I let you", she shouted."NIGHTMARE LOERELEI"(just search in google for it, and you know, what it is ^^)**

**As the ice sword were canceled, mika took out her trident, and stabbed Asaka from behind with.**

**"That's what you get for playing as an assasin.", the dream demon shouted.**

**"One down, just three more...", she didn't finish**

**"You had your chance!", Ren shouted as Kyou was kicked out of the window.**

**"Well,well, that makes it two", she smiled.**

**"REN! Fight me!", Kai shouted while standing at the rooftop.**

**Mika was wandering, how he got there even faster than her.**

**"hmm, why not. I will get my revenge, for what happened that time, Kai!", Ren also flew at the rooftop.**

**"I think this a other reunion, of the version I though about. Don't you think, Mika?", Tetsu asked.**

**"Ah, yeah I think you are right.", she suddenly was rather quiet.**

**"Take that! Secret technique: Phantom Blaster Overlord!", Ren shouted.**

**All they could see was Ren trimphing over Kai.**

**"Stop that, Ren-san. You can use the PSY power to all extend.. You can' will become become, become..."Aichi cried.**

**"Or I will become what? Evil, powerfull?", Ren laughed.**

**"No, no you will become a...a... KABOCHA(means Pumkin)!", he screamed**

**"And they will make soup out of you.", he cried even more.**

**"That's what the three fate godnesses told me.", he was in panic.**

**(Everybody else: white eyes. Typical anime WTF?! Look XD)**

**"ARRRRRRGHHHHH!PUMPKIN SOUP!", Mika woke up with a scream.**

**"Uh- ara?", Mika was laying in her bed, covered with sweat.  
**

**"Thanks God, it was just a dream. Stupid Halloween.", she turned around and tried to fall asleep again.  
**

*******~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~THE END~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~***~*

**********OKAY, this it.  
**

**********I know it is stupid, but I had to write.  
**

**********I think the next special will be Asaka's dream.  
**

**********Mika is afraid of Pumkin soup, who knew? XD  
**

***********signs out*  
**

**********ANGEL-SAMA *cuddels a Nyanmaru and Yuki with it***

**********(I am a fan of Code:Breaker^^)  
**


	20. Chapter 18:Troubles at the Regionals

**Chapter 18:****Trouble at the Regionals**

**(The chapter starts in the moment Aichi is fighting that team Fragrance o_O)**

**"Kai? Hey, Kai", Mika asked Kai, who was staring at Aichi while thinking about something.**

**"Good grief, Kai!", she shouted at him for being ignored.**

**"Staring at him won't change the fact, that he is under 'it's' influence.", she whispered.**

**To that he finally reacted.**

**"I am not even sure, if it is 'it'...", Kai got back to glaring at the fight.**

**"Is he worried, or just convincing himself.", the girl thought and grinned.**

**But to her it was clear.**

**Aichi had "that" power.**

**And just like Ren, he would not be able to control it.**

**Not many people were able to.**

**Excluding herself, cause she never used it, there was only one, who managed it.**

**"I win.", said Aichi.**

**The result was to be expected.**

**At least for Kai and Mika.**

**"Aichi, you won", Misaki smiled.**

**"Ah, yes I..", he couldn't speak anyomre, cause fell right into her arms, losing conciousness.**

**As Shin layed him down at the bank, Misaki remberedm something:**

**"Now that you say it, something like that has happened, when he met Ren Suzugamori."**

**As Mika heard, she felt like her heart stopped.**

**And she knew that Kai felt something similar.**

**"Do you remember something else?", Kai asked.**

**"No, he just said, he had a headache.", the girl replied.**

**Both Mika and Kai looked at each other.**

**There was nothing more to say.**

**It was clear.**

**That was it. **

**And was the only thing knew and needed to know.**

**"Kai... DO you really intend to...?", Mika thought, but before she could say anything Kai left the hall.**

**"It seems that the past won't lat his fangs off him.", Mika thought as her eyes startey glowing in mystic, purple matter.**

**"Isn't that right?", she smiled, asking "him".**

**The following matches Aichi wasn't allowed to play.**

**The others thought it was just because of Aichi's exhaustion, but Kai and Mika knew better:**

**It was because of his power. Because of that, he was so weak.**

**At the break, Mika was finally able to met both of them at the same time.**

**"Is that you were talking about, when you told me to picture it?", Aichi asked with hopes held high.**

**"NO!", Kai almost shouted.**

**He seemed to be really upset or worried or both.**

**Otherwise he would be more calm and collected.**

**She was sure, that he was thinking of what happened to Ren.**

**"Kai-kun..", Aichi couldn't finish.**

**"Don't forget, it's you, who is fighting..", Kai said and stopped his fist from trembling.**

**Mika wwanted to add something, but Kamui interrupted:**

**"O-nii-san, trouble... Gouki and the others..", he couldn't finish.**

**"Don't tell me that Gouki and the others lost.", Aichi said shocked.**

**"I am sorry, we couldn't keep our promise.", Gouki added.**

**"But watch out, they are really strong."**

**After some minutes they enteres the arena.**

**Mika thought that something was suspicous about those Avengers, but she didn't say a thing.**

**She just waited for the fight.**

**However, the person, who seemed to be their leader, removed his 'mask', talking about revenge.**

**"Yahagi Kyou.", Kai commented emotionless.**

**"Kai Toshiki, I came here to take revenge on you.",he laughed like an psycho.**

**"Come here and fight me.", he still was laughing maniacally.**

**"Why not? I will make sure...", he couldn't finish his sentence, cause Aichi stepped right infront of him.**

**"I will fight you. There's no need for Kai to fight somebody like you.", he also smiled like a psycho.**

**"Hmmmpf,the little fry wants to be , why not? I will teach you, where you place is!", Kyou said and proceeded towards the fighting table.**

**Mika wasn't really paying attention to the fight and Aichi's prophecy, she was just thinking about what was going to happen.**

**That fight didn't change the fact, that something bigger was close.**

**No,it was already here..**

**Or at least, close by here.**

**She sighed.**

**One or the other way, she couldn't do anything about it now, and especially not alone.**

**She needed "his" help.**

**For now, she just had to focus on the "problems" here.**

**Kai would say, the power, she would say, loosing control of the power.**

**As Mika came back from her thoughts to the real world, the fight was over.**

**And by the looks of the others, she could tell, who won.**

**However, Aichi lost conciousness again.**

**But this time, he was brought to the infirmary.**

**Emi seemed to be worried.**

**"Don't worry, he'll be alright.", Mika smiled.**

**"Uhmm, yes...", she sadly said.**

**Both of them were sitting at the infirmary, waiting for Aichi to wake up.**

**Mika suddenly noticed, that Kai went towards Aichi's bed.**

**As she got closer to the curtain, she could onlyhear those words:**

**"I can't fight you Aichi.", Kai said and left.**

**"Kai-kun..",the dissapointment could be heard perfectly.**

**Kai went to the corridor, but Mika went after him.**

**"Kai, where are you going?", Misaki asked.**

**"I am dropping out of Q4", he said without turning around and continued walking.**

**"Wait! Kai", Mika ran after him.**

**"Hey there, Kai!", she finally said as she catched up to him.  
**

**"WHat do you want?", he said with a tone:"You better fu** off, or else!"  
**

**"Do you think, this will change anything?", she huffed.  
**

**"What do you mean?", he finally looked at her.  
**

**"I mean, he already has fallen for it.",she added.  
**

**"I made the same mistake..", he made a fist. "It's my fault. Again"  
**

**"What are you talking about? It's not too late. You can't face Ren, without having faced Aichi. Aichi isn't lost that much as Ren! You can save him! You just  
**

**have to face him in a fight, and win.", Mika pulled him towards her.  
**

**"Easy talk. Why won't you do it, when it seems so easy?", Kai provoked her.  
**

**"It is just.. impossible... for me", she let go of this clothing.  
**

**"I just... can't", she added and her face.  
**

**"Oh, yeah, just leave the dirty work to me,and take all the benefits for it that?", he growled.  
**

**"That's not it!", Mika screamed.  
**

**"Then what is it then?! You afraid?!", he said way too loud.  
**

**"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU NOW?!", she said and slapped him right in his face.  
**

**"You don't know anything!", she srceamed at him "You just care about yourself! Anything else doesn't matter. All the rest can just go to hell! YOu never think **

**about, how much you hurt the others! It's just you, and your stupid wall. Screw you! I really tried everything to be your friend, cause I know, what happened**

** to you, what happend with your family, your friend,Ren, and everything else. But you just screw at it. You don't give a damn crap about what I think or feel, or **

**the others. You just screw it.!", Mika was screaming now, and when she finished, she turned around and ran away.  
**

**Kai could swear, she said "asshole", when she ran away.  
**

**However, he had the feeling, that something stabbed his chest, and it goddamn hurted.  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  


******GOHOMENASAI for the late update!U.U  
**

******FORGIVE ME PLEASE!*headdesk*  
**

******I had much to do, so I am really sorry!  
**

******I'll hope that the next chapter will come out much sooner.  
**

******ANGEL-CHAN  
**

******PS: If you can tell, who "he", I'll fullfill you one personal request in my story^^  
**

******PPS: Next chapter will be called "inner thoughts" and will have some kind of flashback(s).  
**

******Just for you to know^^  
**

******ANGEL~  
**


	21. Chapter 19:Christmas Dance

**Chapter 19:Christmas Dance**

**"An invitation?",Mika flipped over the paper she found infront of her door.**

**"To a christmas dance party?", she shouted and threw the paper on her bed.**

**"No fuc**** way I am gonna go there."**

**Suddenly her moblie phone ranged.**

**"What?!", she yelled into the phone.**

**"Houuu, sis, why so angry?",Miwa seemed to be happy, though.**

**"Why are you calling? I am in a bad mood...", she answered coldly.**

**"Aren't you always in a bad?", he seemed to be even happier.**

**"Hey, are to trying to pull something?"**

**Miwa didn't see her, but he could tell, that she was REALLY angry, and would kill him, even through the phone, if he made another mistake.**

**"Anyway, back to the main you got an invitation from that PSYshop?", he grinned.**

**"Yeah, what about it?", she answered.**

**"You going?", Miwa seemed to be excited.**

**"As if I would!", she screamed into the phone.**

**"Good grief, calm down...", he sighed.**

**"Well, did you read till the end?", Miwa added.**

**"No, should I?", Mika asked without interest.**

**"Yeah, because it says masquerade.", he answered.**

**"It does?",she seemed suprised.**

**"Yeah, and everybody should bring a are all going, so you should,too",Miwa was really happy.**

**"Hmmm, maybe,I'll think about it.",she said and hang up.**

**"Maybe, a day to relax when everything goes wrong, isn't so bad.", Mika added in thought.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT THE DANCE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Mika entered the room.**

**It was rather small, but there weren't much people.**

**She was wearing a strapless black dress till her ankle.**

**It was cut from her bottom almost to her hip.**

**From the inside, it was lila-purple.**

**She was wearing fitting black shoes, and her mask was also black, in a butterfly-like shape, adorned with white glitter, and violett parts.**

**Her hair was untied, even curled a bit.**

**She looked around, but couldn't see anybody familiar.**

**A girl turned towards her.**

**She was wearing a black-silver dress, and a fitting mask.**

**"Should I know you?", Mika asked.**

**"No, I don't think so...", the girl answered.**

**"Well, I am Mika. Koyama Mika.", Mika said, trying the leave the things, that recently happened, behind.**

**"That idol.. Hmpfff..Noth that there is a reason to tell you, but I am Mei.", she answered coldly.**

**"Heee, you don't seem to like me very much.", Mika replied with a provocative tone.**

**"Don't take it personally. I don't like anybody.", Mei said.**

**"Hmpff, I don't really mind. I know much people, who don't like others, without having a reason.", Mika tried to keep her cool.**

**Suddenly, a young man appeared.**

**He had blonde hair, everything else was hidden by the mask.**

**Mika noticed, that Mei was staring at the boy like in some kind of trance.**

**"Okay, I don't have to understand this..", she said and moved on to the center.**

**Although she was looking for familiar "faces", she couldn't find anybody.**

**"Screw you Miwa, you perfectly fooled me.", Mika was getting angry at her (former) friend.**

**However, suddenly she noticed tow familiar figures.**

**The girl was dressed in a dark green, slender dress and her mask was white.**

**It was pretty obvious, that it was Misaki, cause her hair was white.**

**And she was dancing with...(honestly, I wanted to cut the chapter here, but I decided, that it would too short^^)**

**MIWA?!**

**She couldn't believe, that THIS TWO were actually dancing together.**

**Mika sighed...**

**"Such dancing parting really are nothing for me...", she whispered and walked towards the terrace.**

**Then she leaned against a rail.**

**"Haaa... fresh air...", she streched out her hands and took a deep breath.**

**Then she noticed, that somebody was standing behind her.**

**She had to admit that, whoever he was(*cough,cough*^^), his disguise was pretty good.**

**"What now? I got a stalker?", she smiled and turned backwards to him.**

**"No, not really. I am just not into dance parties.", he also leaned against the rail.**

**"Hu, me too.", she still didn't look at him.**

**And she had the feeling, that he also wasn't looking.**

**However, that way, it was better.**

**Nothing need to be said or done.**

**"Life is crap...", she suddenly said, not even knowing, why she did.**

**"You don't say... ", the boy answered.**

**"Haaaa, what happened?", she asked, somehow interested.**

**"Nothing I would like to tell somebody like you", he leaned his head at his hand.**

**"Haaa?! What did I do to you?", Mika asked, suprised.**

**Suddenly, he started to remind her of a certain somebody.**

**"To be honest, I don't even know, why I am here. I just got dragged along.", he said.**

**Now even more.**

**"Hey, could it be you are...", she couldn't finish her sentence, cause she heard a familiar music.**

**Mika's eyes began to sparkle.**

**"I know this music.", she smiled towards the boy.**

**"Hmm", he just answered.**

**"Hey, wanna dance?", she asked.**

**"What?", he seemed to be absent.**

**"I'll take that as a yes.", Mika smiles, grabbed his hands and pulled him right at the middle of the floor.**

**"Hey stupid, what are you doing? I didn't agree to anything.", he refused.**

**"OI, did you just call me stupid?!", she glared at him with killer-intent.**

**"Haaa, good grief... you just seem so familiar.", the boy sighed.**

**"Back at you.",she closed her eyes.**

**"But hey, you are quite good at dancing.", Mika stated after a while.**

**"Well, I never said that I can't dance, did I?", he still wasn't looking.**

**"But it is much better here, than inside. I mean we can hear the music, but, it is nice, quiet.", she added.**

**"AND THERE THEY ARE!", both of them suddenly heard a voice announcing, when light was pointed at them.**

**"What the...?", Mika was confused.**

**"The King and the Queen of this ball.", the voice said again.**

**"What?! NO! That's a really distastefull joke.", Mika held her hand infront of her face.**

**"Yeah, I am outta here.", the boy said and walked away, pulling her along.**

**As they went down, towards the forest, Mika was sure.**

**"Kai, put that stupid mask down.", she giggled.**

**"Wha-?", he couldn't say anything, cause she pulled his mask off.**

**"Pffff", she couldn't stop laughing.**

**"Just admit it, once in a while, this is not such a bad idea."**

**"Good grief, Mika", Kai sighed.**

**"haha, you found out.", Mika smiled and put her mask away.**

**"Oh yeah, very funny...", the boy wasn't really amused.**

**"Just calm down. I am pretty sure, you enjoyed this event. And after that, we will do something about Aichi.", she smiled**

**"Good, if you stop talking so much.", Kai smirked.**

**"Baka", Mika added, as Kai walked away.**

**"Poor thing. He doesn't know anything about it.", Mika said, as her eyes started to glow in dark-purple matter.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**MUHAHAHA, this is the new chapter.  
**

**After KuroTsukiTsubasa guessed right, I introduced his/her character, Tsukiko Mei.  
**

**She will have a more important role in season 2^^  
**

**Mika is badass, you didn't predict that, did? ;)  
**

**I thought loooooong,should I make a special, should I not?(Out of this chapter)  
**

**But I said nooo, otherwise, it won't be funny.  
**

**So, anyways, here it is.  
**

**Next chapter will be: Mika's past, and some BG-Stories^^  
**

**Merry X-Mas  
**

**ANGEL-CHAN( wish luck guys, with the presents, caus I want some^^)  
**

**PS: NExt Chapter will be at my B-Day, the 7th January =P  
**


	22. Chapter 20: Inner thoughts

**Chapter 20:**** Inner thoughts**

**Mika sat down on her bed.**

**Recently, very much has happened.**

**Psyqualia was back again.**

**Not that she was afraid of it, but it caused too much trouble for friends, and not only.**

**It was rather clear, that it had to be stopped.**

**But on the other hand... It was neccessary to have warriors with this power.**

**However, they should control the power, and not get controlled by it.**

**She rolled around at her bed, and sighed.**

"**Arghhh, why does everything have to be so complicated and twisted?!", she shouted.**

**She grabbed her plush-teddy and started to think of the past, where she hasn't met Takuto, and everything, even her power, was fun.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"**Kai, wait for me!", Miwa shouted.**

"**Why should I? You are so lame...", the boy replied.**

"**Hey, you two, stop fighting already!", a brown haired girl yelled at both of them.**

"**What do you want here , Mika?!", Kai replied bravely.**

"**HA?! It is not my fault our parents wanted to meet. And besides, does that you DON'T want me here?", the killing intent was almost visible.**

**"No, I am sure, he didn't mean it. Besides, Kai were is your deck? I thought, we wanted to play...", Miwa tried to stop the two „idiots".**

"**I mean what I say, Miwa. And I got it right here, we can play.", Kai sat down.**

"**Heeee, what are you playing?", Mika also sat down.**

"**What interest is it to you?", Kai replied annoyed.**

"**He would never EVER admit, if he likes something, even at that time.",Mika thought as she remembered that time.**

**That was the first time, she played Vanguard.(The Now-Mika speaks here)**

**A bit later:**

**"Yes, I have won!", She shouted full of happiness.**

**"T-that was just because I let you win...", Kai murmured.**

"**As if.", Mika laughed at him.**

"**But it is true, I have let you win...", Kai tried to defend himself.**

"**Five times in a row? Then you must really like me." Mika laughed,while Kai got red over his face.**

"**You do Kai, don't you?!", Miwa laughed.**

"**What on earth are you talking about?!", Kai blushed even more.**

"**Hey, I have a song in my head, well, two sentences, but still, wanna hear it?", Mika asked of all sudden.**

"**Sure, why not?", Miwa said.**

"**I am sure it sucks, anyway...", Kai said.**

**"SHUT UP! You didn't even hear it.", Mika spanked him.**

"**OUCH, That hurt, stupid!", he bitched.**

"**That should hurt.", Mika didn't even look at him.**

"**Just sing, don't mind him, he is just jealous.", Miwa grinned.**

**"Ekehm, I will try:Hoshi wo kakushiteru, uzumi na hitomi ni... ahhh... ehhh... I forgot, the rest, although it were just two lines...", Mika streched out her tongue.**

"**Idiot!", Kai said without thinking.**

"**What did you say?!", Mika punched him.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"**But, I have to admit, I really, I mean really, miss those days..", Mika covered her face with her hand.**

**"What should I do", the girl asked herself.**

"**It is no use... I can't decideon my own. I have to go... there...", she sighed.**

**Mika stood up ,and started to activate her power.**

**Not only her eyes were glowing,but her whole body was glowing in a dark, beautiful violet.**

**Even Aichi, Ren and the PSY-SHOP girls were able to sense it.**

**"That power, what is it?! It feels so powerful.", Ren asked.**

**"Could it be...?!She?... No way..", Kourin looked up as if she could see through the shop's roof.**

**"Is she insane, activating it to full extend here?!", Rekka screamed.**

"**WHAT?! Is there something you didn't tell us, us who posses this power. WHO is she?!", Ren got angry, and so did Aichi.**

"**She? Do you really want to know?", Suiko asked calmly.**

"**Of course, our power is the strongest.", Aichi answered with a grin.**

"**She is the strongest possesor of this power. The origin of it. She controls it completly, mastered it, and is even able to manipulate other users of this **

** power.",Kourin said.**

„**what did you just say...?", Ren couldn't believe, what he just heared.**

**"That is impossible, nobody can.", he couldn't finish his sentence, as somebody appeared infront of the door.**

**"Nobody can do what?!", Mika asked, as if she didn't know, what just happened.(Just for you to know, in the mean time she was elsewhere, and Cardshop PSY **

**wasn't the location she wanted to go, she went first where she wanted , and the to PSY, but I will esplain in later chapters.**

"**Mika-san?", Aichi asked.**

**"What are you doing here?", Kourin asked.**

**"I have never thought, YOU would come to visit US", Rekk a smiled.**

**"Oh, seems I did, though.", she smiled a little**

"**Finally, I know what to do", Mika thought.**

**"Thank you everyone, now I know, that I have to stop them, or things will get far worse, than if their PSYqualia just dissappeared."  
**

**She took in a long breath.  
**

**"Sendou Aichi, Suzugamori Ren, prepare yourself, because from now on, I, Mika will be your enemy, too." Mika pointed at them.  
**

**"You?", Ren laughed " What can you do? You don't even know, what power you rejected, when you said no to PSYqualia."  
**

**"Oh, well, I know very well, what I did. But you don't know, what enemy you just got.", she smiled and went out of the shop.  
**

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

******Okay folks, this is it^^  
**

******My lastest chapter.  
**

******Some myteries solved, others created^^  
**

******Yey, Mika background story. Somehow, I love to write about little Kai and Mika.**

******(KAI: Who cares? It is just the stupid past... **

******ME: Shut up*spank*! Or do youwant to end up like last time. Btw, it is my birthday today.**

****** Kai:WHo cares about you, or your stupid birthday?!  
**

******Me: Okay, that was enough.*has a baseball bat in her hand* Now, run for your life!  
**

******LATER~  
**

******Me:DADADADADA, I didn't do anything.*smiles)  
**

******YEAH; FINALLY I AM 16 now *jumps around in a circle*  
**

******Okey, see you next time, with some more forwards action^^  
**

******ANGEL-SAMA  
**

******(Now 16)  
**


	23. Chapter 205:Valentines DAY ?

**Chapter 20.1 Valentine's DAY**

„**Mika it is morning!", somebody yelled.**

„**For Gods sake, shut up!", Mika shouted back covered in a blanket.**

„**Who cares?"Kai responded and pulled the blanket away.**

„**What are you doing?", Mika screamed and covered herself, fr she was wearing just underwear.**

„**Pffff, as if that was the first time seeing you like this.", the boy answered and attempted to leave the room.**

**„YOU PEVERT", she screamed and threw a pillow after him.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

„**Asaka, who is screaming over there?", Ren bitched.**

„**Saaa, who knows? I think... well, wo could it be?", the girl smiled.**

„**Why are you smiling?", Ren jumped at her.**

„**NE,ne Asaka, tell me?!I wanna know, why you are laughing. I wanna smile too.", he mumbled.**

„**Demo, Ren-sama, I think you know",Asaka smiled.**

„**ANO BAKA!", the girl in the room next to her yelled again.**

„**Hehe, she is upset again.", Ren smiled**

„**Yeah, poor Kai.",Asaka got herself dressed.**

„**HE? It is his own fault. He doesn't have to this, doesn't he? And now, come back to bed, will ya?", he slapped the bed three times.**

„**Ha? I just got up, why should come back?", the blue-haired girl was confused.**

„**Because I want to sleep some more, and I am cold...", the boy curled up.**

„**And?...", Asaka answered.**

„**You know... I want to cuddle something.", he smiled.**

„**Then cuddle this.", the girl placed a giant plush teddy at his lap and left with the words „Happy Valentines day".**

„**pfffff, not anymore..", Ren huffled.**

**Asaka ran out of the room, towards Mika's room.**

„**Morning", she yelled towards the dark-eyed girl, who just pulled a pullover over her.**

„**Morning, Asaka.", Mika answered.**

„**Hu? You don't seem to be very happy...", Asaka replied.**

„**Should I?"**

„**Uhhmmm, it is Valentines Day?"**

„**And..."**

„**Oh, come on, you have got to be at least a bit happy. I mean, you can go out with your boyfriend today and it will be really romantic today.", Misaki suddenly **

**interrupted the disscusion.**

„**Yeah, right. You can..", Mika pointed at her"And you can.", she pointed at Asaka.**

„**But I can't, cause my boyfriend is... well just my boyfriend. He won't take me anywhere.", Mika added.**

„**Hmmm, yeah, he is just... Kai", Misaki replied.**

„**Exactly, so me y hopes aren't very high. But don't let it bother you. Have as much fun as you want.", Mika smiled gently.**

„**Hmm, well I think we have planned something, so I will , good luck Mika!", Misaki smiled and left.**

„**I am going to eat something. I am really hungry. See you.", Asaka went to the kitchen.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SOME HOURS LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

„**Where is that damn idiot?!", Misaki was getting impatient and started tapping the ground with her foot over and over again.**

„**Soooory, I am late", a boy suddenly ran towards her.**

„**Twenty minutes!", she yelled and slapped him with her handbag.**

„**Sorry,Sorry, I was a little bit busy, kay?", Miwa replied.**

„**Yeah, as always.", she mumbled.**

„**Anyway, let's go!", he took her hand and pulled her towards the amusement park near their meeting place.**

„**What?! Let go. I can walk by myself.", she grumbled.**

„**Not happening~", he smiled.**

„**So, where do you wanna go first?", he added as he let go off her hand.**

„**You? Well,um, I don't really know... I have never...", misaki got interrupted.**

„**Have never been in an amusement park? I know, that is exactly why I brought here.", Miwa smiled.**

„**Miwa...", Misaki smiled and blushed.**

„**Hee? That is way too early, you are going to miss all the fun. Fall in love with me after I have really impressed you",the boy smiled even more.**

„**No need for that.", Misaki smiled and kissed him.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

„**Asaka, what do you think?", Ren smiled,as they entered the restaurant.**

„**Haaaaa!It looks great. I didn't know that you like going to such elegant places.", Asaka's face was shining.**

„**It is soooo beautiful here...", she sighed.**

„**Mhmm, yeah, let's eat something. I am really hungry.", Ren turned around.**

„**Hmmmm, no matter what, he will always be the same. The same one I love.", Asaka mumbled.**

„**I love you too, A-sa-ka", Ren embraced from behind.**

„**Let's eat..", she replied.**

„**Mhm.", Ren answered and kissed her.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Mika was sitting at the couch and cuddling a pillow, while almost crying.**

„**What is it?", Kai asked.**

„**You don't know what day it is, don't you?", she mumbled.**

„**It is Ferbruary, the 14th. And?", Kai replied.**

„**Idiot.", Mika pressed the pillow against her face and curled up.**

**Kai sat down next to her and started to pull the pillow out of her hands.**

„**Give me back my pillow! It is my precious love!", she cried out.**

„**Sure, it is..." Kai answered and softly leaned her against his shoulder.**

**Mika didn't know, what to answer, she just let the pillow fall down.**

„**Just be quiet...", he whispered and blindfolded her.**

„**What are you doing?", she replied.**

„**I said be quiet, didn't I?", Kai smirked.**

„**Mhm.", Mika nodded.**

„**Open you mouth.", he ordered her.**

**Mika was pretty dumbstuck. She slowly opened her mouth.**

**She felt something metallic in her mouth,it must have been a spoon.**

**There was something cold,sweet, and creamy too.**

„**Now, tell me, what was it?", he asked.**

„**Ice-cream?", Mika wasn't sure.**

„**Correct answer.",Kai answered and put another thing inside her mouth:„And this?"**

**Mika chewed a little bit and answered:"A strawberry.."**

„**Correct", Kai replied snd kissed her.**

**Mika returned the kiss.**

**Kai moved back and asked:" And this?"**

„**That? That was a kiss. A sweet kiss from the only boy I want to kiss me.", she grinned.**

„**Good then.", Kai replied and pressed her against chest.**

**Mika pushed him down on the couch and purred like a little kitten:**

„**You know from the very beginning, that it was Valentine, didn't you?"**

„**Let's watch a movie.",Kai grinned."Yeah, I did."**

„**Eto,etoo, shitsureshimasu..", Aichi, with angel wings, suddenly bumped into the room.**

„**Aichi? What are you doing here?", Kai asked.**

„**I-I-I-I got a gift for you.", he strched out his hand with a small present and disappeared with a small, pink explosion.**

**Mika opened the present.**

**It was a plate with pumpkin soup,pink letters written on it, saying:**

„**Happy Valentines Day!"**

„**ARGGGGGGGHH! Pumpkin soup!", Asaka screamed as she woke up, sweating.**

**She was lying in her bed, with a beet-red face.**

„**Oh god.", she facepalmed her.**

„**Stupid Valentine's DAY. I hate being alone!", she turned around and tried to sleep**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Muhahahaha, the End of the Special^^**

**I just HAD to write this.**

**Asaka:*grumble***

**Ren:*smile***

**Misaki:*blush***

**Miwa:*grin***

**Kai:No comment**

**Okay, I rewrote it, here is it^^**

**I hope you enjoyed, soon back to real story arc, I just had to write this special, I really love it.=P**

**ANGEL-CHAN**


	24. Chapter 21:Witness the fight

**Chapter 21(jumpstreet XD):****Witness the fight**

**Mika threw her pillow-pet at the wall.**

**That way, she wasn't going to get anywhere.**

**"Haaaaaa...", she sighed and decided to look around in the city.**

**There might be something interesting going on.**

**Suddenly she saw Kai turning into a dark alley.**

**"Jeeesh, you can't even leave him alone for a second... That idiot always gets him and others into deep trouble.", she thought and followed him.**

**"Is he insane?! This is an underground fighting area...", Mika said to herself as she reached a cage.**

**Kai seemed to be fighting a blue-haired... hm guy.**

**"You...", Mika balled her fists." Just what do you think are you doing!", she shouted and spanked with a rolled newspaper.**

**"Hnnn...", he supressed his pain and turned around.**

**"Mika? What are you doing here?"**

**"That is not the interesting part! Why are you here?", she yelled.**

**"M-m-m-mika...", the guy stuttered.**

**Mika turned around.**

**"Haaaaa- Oh it's Jun. Long time no see", the expression of her face changed, she looked like a sadistic devil.**

**"Take her away from me!", Jun shouted and jumped into the corner.**

**"Afraid, are we?", she grinned, licked her lips and walked towards him.**

**"You know him?", Kai asked.**

**"Yesssss, I do.", she turned around towards Kai and smiled brightly like an angel.**

**"What did you do, she is a witch.", Jun stuttered.**

**"Did you said something?"; she said with a supressed voice and a gloomy aura around her.**

**"No, s-s-sorry, forgive me.", he shivered.**

**"KAI, why are you here?", she asked, this time calmly.**

**"Hu, so even the loudest dog stops barking, if it gets food.", Kai grinned.**

**"What did you say?!", Mika glared at him.**

**Suddenly they heard a motorcycle coming close.**

**"So she brought him here..", Kai said.**

**"Who?", Mika seemed to be a little bit irritated.**

**"Kai-kun? Mika...", Aichi grinned.**

**"Kai, that was your idea, wasn't it?", she asked.**

**He showed no reaction.**

**"There was no other way.", he finally said.**

**"But, this is... How can you be sure... If it won't work out..", Mika was worried.**

**"Stop worrying about something so meaningless. I thought there was no needto repeat my words infront of you. But, just like I said once, In that kind of things, **

**you can trust me.", he sighed.**

**"But...", she got interrupted.**

**"You start going on my nerves. Shut up already!", Kai glared at her.**

**"Just what on earth are theytalking about?", Miwa mumbled to Kourin.**

**"Who knows? It seems that they can undersatnd each other without words...", the woman replied.**

**"You mean, like fated persons, or something?",, Miwa answered.**

**"Hhhow am I supposed to know that?", she stuttered.**

**"Anyway, good luck.", Mika said to Kai as she left the cage.**

**"Hmmpf, as if would need something like that.", he smiled slightly.**

**"Win this...please ", she whispered quietly, how Kai heard it anyway.**

**"This match, do really think, it will end good.",Kourin asked.**

**"I hope so..", she whispered" but you,to think you would stop Psyqualia instead of supporting it... This is kinda interesting ."**

**"Shut up, tis has nothing to do with you!", Kourin blushed a bit.**

**"Sure, sure, just keep saying that, maybe you will it someday."; Mika added and began to look at the match.**

**Kourin remained silent.**

**Although Mika wasn't really paying to the match, she could tell that it was pure high tension.**

**She tried desperatly to concerate on it, but she just couldn't.**

**All kinds of things were flowing into her mind, but not the thing she wanted to concentrate on.**

**"Haaaa, why now? Why I am thinking about such pointless, embaressing things right now?", she facepalmed as she started to imagine scenes from not so long ago.**

**"You alright?", Kourin asked.**

**"Yeah, don't mind about me. The match os, what is important right now. I think, I have to go... I'll be right back.", Mika held her head as she started getting a **

**terrible headache.**

**"Shit", she thought" that must the effect of the travel I did. Shit, why now? Although I thought I got used to it."**

**Mika walked out of the alley while supporting on the wall.**

**"So exhausted... That is rare..", she heard a familiar voice.**

**"What are you doing here?", the girl replied with a face as pale as ash.**

**"I just happened to pass by.", the smiled like the devil.**

**"Shit... Right now, I can't do anything..", Mika thought**

**"This is getting bad. I have to get away from here. NOW. I don't have time to babysit him now."**

**"Now,now, Mika-chan.. Why so scared?", Takashi embraced her.**

**"Let go of me, you pevert!", she screamed and tried to break free, but she was to weak.**

**"Oh, you are so mean..", the boy said.**

**Without waiting her forcefully kissed her.**

**"Mhmm...",Mika tried to struggle and free herself, but she didn't have any power left.**

**"Stop that!", another voice said " She doesn't enjoy this, can't you tell? Whom are you trying prove something?"**

**Takashi let her go and she falled at the ground.**

**"Who the hell are you?", he said with anger because of getting interrupted.**

**"Why do you care? I don't think you are worthy of hearing it.", the other replied.**

**"And now, just leave her alone. Or you get to know another side of me, which so friendly as I am now.", Takashi got glared at, with furious eyes.**

**"This time you won. But next time, I won't give up so easily.", Takashi said and walked away.**

**"Geesh, Mika, get yourself better friends.", the boy grabbed her arm and brutally made her stand up.**

**"Ren", she whispered "why are you here?"**

**"Oh, nothing special... I just happend to be around here. Even if you don't deserve it, watching somebody getting almost raped...**

**Even if it was you... I just couldn't sit and watch... And besides, i don't like that guy really much... so", Ren smiled brightly.**

**"Well then, see you. And tell Kai, that he lost", Ren whispered calmly into her ear, touching her skin with his lips.**

**"Hahahaha", he laughed while walking away.**

**She fell back at the ground again**

**"Mika...",she saw Kai coming.**

**"Mika-san...", Aichi said.**

**"Kai...", she sighed."So you have won..."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Muhahaha, that is it folks...**

**I am still in the 1st season, while the anime is in the 3rd... gotta hurry up.**

**I just noticed that Ren has a ponytail in the ending... *Waaaah, what did they do to Ren?!**

**And that Kai(&Kamui, not that I mind with Kamui, but Kai had so little air time int he last season,so.. AND besides, he so smexy XD) have practivcally no **

**AIRING-TIME in comparsion with the other two main characters, whom I don't really like... *sniff***

**Well I liked Misaki, but in the lastest episodes...**

**So, anyway, here is my chapter for easter^^**

**Happy Easter,**

**ANGEL-CHAN^^**


End file.
